Mortal Kombat Rosario
by Freedom Guard
Summary: Yet another new idea from my head, the son of Liu Kang and Kitana is asked by Fujin to help deal with the resident Youkai of Earth-realm, and how does he do it? Go to Youkai Academy! OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat Rosario + Vampire

Disclaimer: Midway owns Mortal Kombat and Rosario + Vampire is owned by Shonen Jump, and I own neither of them, so I'm not making money out of this.

Prologue

( ): Thoughts

------

Notice from Author:

It's been some time since I cooked up a brand new concept after my first G I Joe Halo Crossover, and here is the latest, a crossover between Mortal Kombat and Rosario + Vampire, however we have an OC who as you might find out is none other than the son of Liu Kang and Kitana.

Now most purists would cry foul and say that Kitana and Liu Kang never got married since Liu Kang turned down Kitana's offer to be her husband and King of Edenia after Mortal Kombat 4, but this is fanfiction after all and I am the writer so I have the final say, so in this version, Liu Kang does accept Kitana's offer. This was inspired by an older Mortal Kombat story that I read from a very good author that had the same idea of Liu Kang accepting Kitana's offer, I just decided that it would be good for a crossover with an anime and Rosario + Vampire was a very good choice in my book.

Anyway, this is just the prologue so don't expect me to work on this too much since I have both my other projects and real life to deal with. And since we do have Mortal Kombat in this mix, you can bet the fights will be a lot more…interesting.

------

The bus finally left the tunnel and soon was in a rather dark and foreboding location and the sky seemed gloomy and dark, a complete change from the once sunny countryside with green tress and Sakura cherry blossoms and the sunlight. Now the land looked like something out of a horror movie or a really mismanaged graveyard.

As the bus stopped near a scarecrow the only occupant moved out of the area, he wore the uniform of a school student but that was where the similarity ended, the man had on a headband which was in red with an emblem of a white lotus blossom and a pair of leather bracers that had a dragon on them, he also had a smaller pack and some sort of large pack that stored something long, along with his bag.

The young man had his deep black hair in a ponytail with some loose of it on the sides of his head and his deep blue-grey eyes shone with power and strength, as well as patience with a fire of passion within it. All controlled by the aura of a person who had been heavily trained, he was rather tall, at least six feet and he moved carefully with a warrior's grace and speed. He looked about in the area and spoke out loud to himself.

"Not too welcoming..."

The bus driver then spoke to him.

"By the way young man, make sure to visit the Chairman before going to class, and keep your wits about you, Youkai Academy is a VERY scary place."

The young man turned and bowed respectfully.

"I shall heed your advice sir."

The bus Driver grinned as he chewed his cigar and replied.

"It's rare to find polite kids in this day and age....anyway, I'll be seeing you kid."

As the bus left the area, the young man took in a deep breath to calm himself and decided to take a good look of the area to see just what the lay of the land was, he heard several crows and some bats as well as he decided to get a move on through the place, it would look bad if he was to be late for the opening school year.

Fei Kang looked about as he went deeper into the forest and couldn't help but notice that the trees were not the same as before and the place had tomb stones all over the place, definitely enough to make people feel like they were in some sort of horror movie. Of course, he was not all that worried, he knew of places much worse than this one. After all, his mentor had taken him to other realms in order for him to see what lay beyond his own homes of Earth-realm and Edenia, plus the lessons he had from his grand mother, father and mother were more than enough to make him aware of things.

Fei was the son of the strongest warrior of Earth-realm, the legendary Shaolin monk and member of the White Lotus Society, Liu Kang, and his mother was just as illustrious as well, being none other than Princess Kitana of Edenia, former assassin and adopted daughter of Shao Kahn himself and daughter of the now fully living Queen of Edenia, Sindel .

After the last battle in the fourth Mortal Kombat Tournament, his father had asked permission from Raiden to pass the torch to a new Earth-realm champion as he had accepted Kitana's offer to be her husband and King of Edenia, Raiden was not quite that pleased but he agreed and chose Kai, his father's long time friend to take the reins left behind by his father. Liu and Kitana were formally wed by both Raiden and Edenia's protector God Argus in a ceremony watched by Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Fujin who soon took the position now vacated by Raiden after the Thunder God became an Elder God, Sindel herself, Jade, Sub-Zero, and Kai as well.

He was born several years later and began to train under both his parents, he mastered many of the styles that his father had learned over his long and illustrious career as Mortal Kombat Champion as well as several of his fire based attack techniques, he also studied swordsmanship under his father as well as having some skill in shape shifting to augment his fighting abilities. He also took the time to learn the sighting style of his mother Kitana much to her own approval on the matter as she loved him deeply, just as she loved his father when they were together.

He was considered Human by all appearances and form, but he was much stronger than a regular human due to his long time of training, meditation, and physical practice, along with having a very strict yet healthy life, thus he was at the peak of human ability and skill, and he was also half Edenian on his mother's side and unlike most humans, he had increased strength, stamina, power, having magical potential, and also having a much longer life span that most if not every human he knew of.

When he found out that his mother was ten thousand years of age and still looked radiantly beautiful, he was amazed and it took some time for both her and Sindel to tell him the difference between Earthlings and Edenians. He had felt a bit awed and somewhat out of place with this information and it was only after having a long discussion with both his father and Fujin that he got the idea and accepted it.

As soon as he was older by human standards, he had taken the time to make trips with his parents to Earth to learn of his Earthling heritage and where he met his father's human friends and allies, it was in Earth-realm that he learned to take in a love for technology while retaining his respect for the powers of magic due to his training under his grandmother Sindel and his mother Kitana.

He had also gone to Out-world before along with several other realms and had met many powerful being from other realms and had sparred with Sheeva, her grandmother's Shokan guardian for a number of years, and despite her serious attitude and her Shokan upbringing, the fierce female Shokan warrior developed a sense of respect for the young Crown Prince of Edenia. Those trips had made him see the various creatures and beings of amazing and often terrifying powers at a young age, and while some were allies, and other were neutral, the rest were deadly and he had to be wary of them as well.

It was then when he had reached the age of sixteen in human terms and one thousand years by Edenian standards that he was visited by Fujin, the Wind God asked him to go to Youkai Academy, a school founded by the native monster species in Earth-realm to fit in with humans and study there to be familiar with the native monsters of his own realm and help keep them from causing damage to the human realm, which despite recovering from Outworld's invasion, was still a bit fragile. The Wind God told him that while the Chairman of the school was the kind to focus the school on co-existing with humans, there was bound to be trouble from other factions there in the school and the last thing Earth-realm needed was a war on various fronts.

He agreed and now here he was, in the middle of a land that housed a school for monsters who were supposed to blend in and live with humans and he was still unable to find the school in question.

He looked about, wary of any possible attack that might head his way and then he heard something talking. As soon as he looked up, he spotted the origin of the voice.

"I'm a flying talking bat, chu!"

The youth raised an eyebrow at that and sighed as he looked away.

"A talking bat....nothing new..."

"LOOK OUT!!!!"

Fei turned and quickly realized that he was about to be hit by a bicycle, he had been so focused in thought and defense that he had lowered his guard for a brief moment. The only thing he did notice was the voice who tried to warn him of the soon to come collision was a female, and a rather cute sound at that.

BANG!!!!

Fei groaned a bit in surprise as he was now on the ground with the apparent rider of the bike and for a brief moment he was a bit disappointed with himself.

(All those years of training and sparring with Mom, Dad, Grandmother Sindel, Sifu-Fujin, Sifu-Sheeva, and my father's long time friends and I get blindsided by a bike….man, I am happy that none of them saw this…)

He got that out of his mind and reached out, he then felt something warm, smooth, and soft on his hand and briefly wondered just what was it he was touching it was certainly not solid earth and rock which was the composition of the ground he was walking on no less than a few minutes ago, he then realized that since he had been hit by a girl on a bike he quickly realized that his hand might be touching an area that a woman would find as private territory.

He was no fool and knew that most women would scream and slap him silly and while he had taken a lot harder knocks than a simple slap in the face, he was not keen on being labeled a pervert by anyone on the first day of school.

He looked down at where his hand was and sure enough he was touching a woman in a place that was off limits, her thigh and his hand was there next to the hem of the skirt, all he had to do was move his hand and he would have seen her panties, which he could see a tiny shard of. He quickly realized where his thoughts were wondering and quickly moved away and moved his eyes away before he did something bad.

"Anoo…I'm sorry for that….I am rather anemic so…I suffer dizzy spells."

Fei was happy that he was able to understand Japanese language and he didn't have to worry about it due to his learning the language from his trips with his father and mother to Earth-realm, he decided to take a look and find out just who he had collided with.

He looked and he gasped a bit, the woman was very beautiful, she had deep pink hair that glowed a bit in waves behind her, her eyes were like emerald pools that glowed in the light and her skin was pale white yet also beautiful to look at and she had a figure that by Earthling standards would have made her instant model material as well as being in par with the women of Edenia that he had met over his growing up years. She also wore what appeared to be some sort of leather choker with a glowing silver Rosario or cross that had a glowing red jewel there.

He was awed a bit at the beauty of this woman despite the fact that a part of his trained senses told him that this was no ordinary person, it was then that he felt a warm trickle on his cheek and realized that in the crash he must have been cut, he decided to reach out with a handkerchief to wipe the blood away but the woman saw that and moved first.

"Let me see that….I'm really sorry for…"

Fei wondered why the woman suddenly stopped as she was very close to him as she was about to wipe the blood on his face, he managed to avoid looking downward as that would have allowed him to see the top of her rather large bust. He was then surprised when the girl seemed to be stuttering as she spoke.

"You….you…you smell….you smell real nice…"

"What?"

He was about to ask what she meant when she held him and spoke to him once more.

"I'm….sorry….for doing this….but I can't help it….I am a vampire…."

Fei was surprised and before he could say anything…

CHUUUUUU!!!!

"OW!!!!"

Fei felt her fangs pierced his skin and begin to draw his blood, he was stunned by this and quickly managed to get some manner of movement and quickly moved back, getting to his feet and went to a defensive stance and touched his neck where the pink haired woman had bitten him. He looked at her with narrowed eyes in that moment and spoke out.

"You…you bit me! You actually took my blood!!!"

The woman blushed and twiddled her fingers, obviously embarrassed by her own actions and spoke to him in a very apologetic manner.

"I'm sorry for that, I really am, I don't usually do such forward things….but your blood smelled really nice and I could control my vampire self."

Fei raised an eyebrow and spoke once more.

"So you're an actual vampire….afraid of crosses, water, garlic, holy relics, the whole ten yards?"

The woman nodded and replied as she got to her feet apparently seeing that her actions had made Fei very wary of her.

"I am….my name is Moka Akashiya….so do you hate me for being a vampire?"

Fei touched his neck and saw that his wound was healing rapidly and then looked at Moka, compared to the more blood thirsty denizens of Outworld and several other worlds that were filled with seriously deadly beings and creatures, she was a saint though he was sure that she was more than what she seemed, his own parents and the beings he met in his growing up years had told him that much. But she was not lying that she was worried that he hated her and he decided to assure her that there was nothing wrong with what happened….after all, unlike his father rival and long time foe who was a certain soul stealing sorcerer, she showed no blood thirsty nature yet to him and didn't try to attack him to gain more of his blood and in his mind, that was a good thing..

"I don't hate you….in fact…you're actually the first vampire I've met."

Moka smiled and quickly tackled him, surprising him in that moment as she spoke to him in a very happy tone.

"Thank you for being so kind! I thought you would be mad at me for biting you like that! Will you be my friend?"

"Uh….all right."

Moka smiled and saw the document there and then smiled at Fei.

"So you're a freshman in Youkai Academy too? I am as well, by the way…what's your name?"

"Fei, My name is Fei Kang, I grew up in…China and traveled around the world for a very long time."

"Oh! You've traveled around the world! Hey….after the Opening Ceremony, why don't we go and chat together later? I really want to know where you have gone in your years!"

As soon as the two of them arrived, Youkai Academy was in sight, it was like the forest, it resembled a university, but the kind one usually associated with horror movies and the like, this made Fei wonder if the Youkai of Earth-realm had a very different sense of décor and beauty, as he knew that most if not all Earthlings would have considered the place either the creepiest school they had seen, or the set of a really scary horror movie.

Fei shook his head and sighed, this was going to be a very interesting day.

--------

Later…

Fei moved through the area and entered the office of the Chairman and he was now face to face with the Chairman of the Academy, he could sense great power from the being before him, he might look human, but that kind of power was not what one found in all humans. As he faced the Chairman, he was now looking at him face to face, the man's glowing white eyes and he smiled in a very odd way, creepy but not too threatening.

"It is good to see you Fei-san, I am pleased that you have come to my Academy."

"It is an honor to meet you as well Chairman-dono."

"Haha…you are quite the adaptive sort aren't you? Anyway….I suppose Fujin-sama told you why you are here?"

"Yes…though I am a bit curious, Sifu-Fujin told me that your Academy is sealed by a special barrier and you have the authority to kill humans who somehow enter the Academy, so why?"

"Why are you here? Well, you are not exactly human to begin with, and you have quite a heritage that allows you to be of great help to making sure that the Academy still follows the goals that it was started to achieve….and I am quite aware of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments myself, you're father may be human, but he is quite a legend as the Immortal Champion and your mother herself is quite a legend as well, and you are something more, one could say that you are the best that humanity has to offer. Besides, you are very comfortable with being both human and Edenian, so I have no doubt you would help improve the chances of the Academy reaching it's goals….despite the other forces that think otherwise."

"I'm aware of that, not everyone the realm of the Youkai agree with co-existing with humans, so you want me to…"

"Root them out…normally yes, but some are too powerful to be removed directly, it would be best they were removed discreetly and unofficially, I can't tell you who they are, but I have a feeling that you will find them well enough on your own."

"I see…anyway, I should get back to class, it's been a pleasure speaking to you Chairman-dono."

As Fei left, the Chairman sat down and smiled.

"The son of Liu Kang and Kitana, quite an interesting youth, and so polite, this year should be rather entertaining!"

--------

In the class-room…

As soon as he entered and introduced himself, Fei took a seat and waited to see who was the teacher in charge and sure enough, the teacher arrived, from what he learned, she was Shizuka Nekonome, the Homeroom teacher and a cat-woman, he could tell from the ears as well as the possibly hidden cat tail that she had with her. He had read about them, playful beings by nature, but deadly when cornered and riled up and having a craving for fun as well as fish.

He listened to her giving the rules and mission of the school, but he knew it already since Fujin had told him everything he needed to know and despite her flighty attitude, he could tell that Shizuka-dono was serious in her dedication to following the school mission, and that made her all right in his book. He knew that since he was half Edenian , he didn't have to worry all that much when Shizuka spoke about the rules concerning living with humans, but then he heard a voice of dissent.

"Such stupid rules!"

He looked to see the nearby student who said that, the student had the aura of a bully and who had a superiority complex, he was familiar with such people already and the way he acted, his posture and his piercings told Fei enough that this guy was going to be a problem already. He waited to find out just who he was and it was not long before Shizuka spoke his name.

"You're Komiya Saizou right? What seems to be wrong with the rules?"

Saizou snorted and spoke out in his usual holier than thou fashion.

"Those rules are garbage sensei, why can't we just eat those humans? I could start with all the cute girls."

The second Saizou let out his tongue saying that, Fei felt the urge to beat the monster senseless in anger. He managed to control it as he gave a slight snort and decided to deal with such matter some other time, though he had a feeling that Saizou was the kind to look for a fight, bullies of his caliber usually did.

And sure enough Saizou did as he looked at Fei and let out his tongue and sneered at his direction and spoke.

"Come to think of it sensei, I think I smell something human here."

Shizuka laughed a bit and replied.

"That's impossible Saizuo-kun, the barrier forbids any humans from finding the school a,d if any are found here, they are killed on sight."

Saizou snorted and still looked at Fei's direction.

"I still think there's a human here…"

Fei looked at him and glared back.

"Stare at me like that again, I will beat you within an inch of your life, then rip out your tongue and make you eat it."

Before things could get nasty, the door opened and it seemed a new student had arrived, Fei looked and couldn't help but be a bit amused as he recognized Moka, Shizuka then turned to Moka as the vampire spoke in a tired tone, no doubt she had gotten lost after the Ceremony after it was finished.

"Sorry! I got lost in the halls after the ceremony…"

"It's all right dear, and you are?"

Moka then looked at the class as she introduced herself.

"My name is Moka Akashiya."

The moment all the male students got a good look at Moka, they were enraptured and the comments were soon flying about.

"LOOK AT HER!"

"SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

"THAT HAIR!!!"

"THOSE EYES!!!!"

"THAT BODY!!!!"

"THOSE LIPS!!!"

"MY LIFE HAS MEANING!!!"

Fei couldn't help but smirk a bit as he sighed at the way the guys acted at the sight of Moka, though he couldn't blame them in the least, Moka was very beautiful after all, he then decided to surprise Moka a bit and spoke out.

"Hey Moka-san, I didn't expect you here in the same class."

Moka looked at she quickly smiled in a very joyful fashion as she made a beeline to Fei.

"FEI!!!! I'm so happy to see you! We're both class-mates in the same room, it's that great?"

Fei couldn't help but blush as he was being smothered by the very energetic vampire girl and her smell was certainly nice to the nostrils. As for Moka she was happy to see her new friend here in the same room as her, she still loved the taste of Fei's blood as it was amazingly potent and strong as well as being delicious and rich to the core with some sort of power, she immediately wanted to try drinking it once more, and it helped that Fei was very nice to her.

Of course, not everyone in the class room was happy….just about every male student were glaring daggers, burning fire pits, and more at Fei as he was still being hugged by the beautiful vampire girl, and of course Saizou was also in the same league as well as angry that such a beautiful girl wanted to be with that weakling of a monster than him. Well….he was going to fix that soon enough.

--------

As the pair walked the halls of Youkai Academy, Fei knew that he was going to be in for a very interesting year as every male student was looking at him with daggers and jealousy in their eyes, he could also tell from their postures that they were dying for the chance to pound the holy hell out of him as it were, he knew he could handle himself well enough on his own, but he did have to admit that despite the fact that he knew that Moka was indeed a vampire, it was kind of….empowering to know that she was happy with him. He focused his hearing on the comments floating about around him and Moka as she took him along for a guided tour of the grounds.

"WOW!!!! LOOK AT THAT BABE!!!"

"I WANT TO DATE HER!!!!"

"SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!"

"WHO"S THE DUDE WITH HER?"

"WHY DOES THAT WEAK LOOKING YOUKAI HANG OUT WITH HER?!"

"IF HE GETS IN MY WAY I'LL KILL HIM!!!"

"HE"S GOING TO BE DINNER SOON!!!"

Fei shook his head and wished that these monsters left him alone, it wasn't hard to get a friend after all in a school this size, but he couldn't blame them for their actions either at the moment since it was being young after all. It was not very long before the two of them stopped a vending machine to grab a drink. Moka took some tomato juice and he took some cold coffee and as soon as they opened their drinks, he spoke to Moka.

"Why are you drinking that Moka-san? I thought vampire drank blood to survive."

Moka smiled and replied.

":Normally yes, but we can take several kinds of liquids to act as a substitute for blood when there's not much around."

"Ah….I see…"

As the two of them relaxed, it was not long before a certain bully came on the scene as Komiya Saizou came on the scene and spoke to Moka.

"So you're Moka Akashiya ?"

"Eh? Who are you?"

"Me? I am Komiya Saizou, we're of the same class room together, I am very happy that such a cute girl like you is herein the same room as me."

Moka was somewhat wary as she could see that Saizou was looking at her in a rather lecherous fashion and a dark look at Fei, but she tried to be kind in this situation and spoke to Komiya.

"Oh, hello then, me and Fei-kun are just relaxing here."

"I can see that….however…"

Komiya then lashed out with his arm and grabbed Fei by the front of his shirt and lifted the young man and spoke in a very sneering tone.

"I can't imagine that such a beautiful woman like you would want to hang out with such a weakling like this guy, he doesn't look that powerful compared to me."

Moka gasped and tried to find a solution to the situation before her, but she noted that instead of being frightened by Saizou's strength, Fei seemed bored and unimpressed and the words he spoke next showed to her that her perception was right on the money.

"You've got some guts grabbing me like this."

Saizou sneered and replied.

"What the hell are you going to do about that eh? Moka-san should go out with a real monster of power than some weakling like you!"

"Oh really, you know, you smell really rank, let me guess, you're actually a humanoid skunk underneath those clothes? I doubt that Moka-san would want to be with someone who could pass up a living landfill."

Saizou snarled and readied his fist and launched it, more than angered enough to punch this guy hard, but then to his surprise, Fei easily knocked his fist aside and launched his own attack as he lashed out with both fingers right at the forehead while using his other hand to grab his arm, Fei then channeled his Edenian powers, he had mastered some of his father's fire based techniques, but he inner focus was lightning and with enough training he could channel it though he was not as skilled as his father's mentor Raiden in unleashing lightning directly.

The young man unleashed a large arc of lighting internally into Saizou's body, not enough to kill him but cause intense pain, and the result were evident as Saizou cried out in plain and released Fei as he grabbed his head and arm in anger, a moment or so, he looked at Fei with hate in his eyes.

"You bastard….I'll get you for that!"

Fei snorted and that was when Moka made her move and grabbed Fei by the arm, catching him off guard as she then dragged him away, as despite her slender frame, her strength was in par with Sheeva or somewhat greater as well. As soon as they were a good distance away, Moka relaxed and then headed up to the roof of the Academy and when they were there, she turned to face Fei who was a bit winded by the sudden running as she spoke to him.

"Wow! You were amazing!"

Fei raised an eyebrow at that as soon as he got his wind back and spoke to Moka.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You weren't the least bit frightened by Saizou-san, and you forced him to release you so easily….that was so cool!!!"

"Oh….it's nothing, I just think that he's nothing but a bully and is all brawn and no brains, and as to why I am not frightened of him….let's just say that I have dealt with much worse than him, but he does smell."

Moka giggled at her friend and decided to ask him a question.

"What sort of monster are you by the way Fei-san?"

Fei smirked and replied.

"Isn't that against the school rules?"

"Oh! I forgot, sorry, but it's kind of hard for me to deal with not knowing what sort of monster you are, you already know about me being a vampire after all."

"Don't worry about that, anyway, you don't strike me as the kind of vampire I've heard stories about."

Moka smiled and pointed to her chest and revealed it a bit, not caring for her showing of her breasts a bit much to Fei surprise and embarrassment and she pointed at the Rosario she had on.

"It's because of this, my Rosario is not a piece of normal jewelry but acts as a seal to prevent my true self from appearing, if it's removed then I will turn into a really scary true vampire, I can't remove it since it would be too dangerous so there's not much I can do about it."

Fei looked at the cross and nodded at that, it made sense in that regard and it was radiating some power as well, further adding weight to Moka's words on saying that it was a sealing device. He looked at Moka who was blushing and he spoke.

"It's all right, no matter what form you take, you are still Moka after all."

Moka smiled and hugged him deeply, further embarrassing him as she spoke.

"Thank you Fei-san! You're my first friend….and well…my first love."

Fei blushed at that, he had no idea where that came from and couldn't help but ask.

"Come again?!"

"I used to only drink tomato juice and blood from transfusion packs to stay alive, but when I sucked your blood for the first time…it was undeniably delicious and powerful, you have such a sweet smell and a taste. I love it!"

Fei stood there and couldn't move as Moka hugged him, but then he saw Moka suddenly change into something else and he was surprised as he forced Moka away, surprising her as well.

"Fei-san, is something wrong?"

Fei shook his head, he had dealt with worse than this and sighed.

"Sorry, anyway you wanted to ask me about my travels right?"

Moka nodded and Fei sighed as they sat down and Moka asked the first question.

"Where did you study in your growing up years?"

"In a regular human school actually, some of the kids were all right and so were the teachers, plus there were some good things to learn about the world, but of course there were the usual bullies and the like that I had to deal with, but I fixed that well enough and did well in school, what about you Moka-san?"

Moka gave a sad look and she replied.

"I hate humans…."

Fei was surprised at that and listened as Moka spoke once more.

"I went to a human school in Junior High before, but everyone treated me like I was alone and different, they left me alone and didn't help me because they didn't believe in monsters. I was treated like I was never there at all, I had so many bad memories of humans so I hate them for that."

Moka recalled those days and sighed as she looked at Fei and smiled at him.

"But you said that you were not frightened of me even if I am a vampire….you made me so happy Fei-san."

"You're wrong Moka-san!"

"Eh?"

"Humans aren't all bad, like I said, not everyone in my school back there were all bad people, and humans can be good beings as well."

"But how can you be so sure about that?"

"Because, I am also human!"

Moka gasped at that and Fei realized that he had just made a slip of the tongue and had endangered his mission, while he was given authority by the Chairman he was supposed to keep his human identity a secret, but now he had just revealed it to Moka and who knew how she was going to take it.

"No….that can't be…how can you be here in the Academy if…"

Fei realized that this was a sticky situation and he replied.

"I came here for a reason Moka-san, I can't tell you that yet, but you can decide to tell the whole school that I am a human, but I want you to know that I am proud of being human and more besides, and if you hate humans, then I can't be a friend to you…good bye."

With that Fei left, he had to find a solution to this dilemma fast before the rumor mill in Youkai Academy started regulating rumors that he was human, he was not in the mood to foul up his mission so he would have to find another way. He only wished that he didn't let that slip of the tongue happen. but there was no way around it now.

--------

Moka gasped at that and couldn't help but feel very conflicted by what she had just learned about Fei, he was a human who somehow came here in the Youkai Academy. By law she should have just told the school about this. But the thought of being the one to have Fei killed filled her with remorse and sadness, he was kind to her and despite knowing the truth of her being a vampire, he didn't seem to care at all…she called him a friend and now she had to do something.

She decided to try and fix things and took off, hoping to find Fei before others did, she decided to head to the bus station since he might be there, as she ran through the forest she hoped to catch up with Fei, but then she was blocked by one Komiya Saizou who smiled lecherously at her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Moka-san?"

Moka stopped and was wary of Saizou and replied.

"I am busy."

Saizou grinned and began to transform as he shouted.

"I can't take it anymore; I will make you MINE Moka Akashiya!!!"

--------

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The cry filled the forest just as Fei had gathered his gear, he quickly recognized that to be Moka and he quickly knew that she was in danger, he ignored the fact that she knew that he was human, or at least half human and rushed to where the cry came from and it didn't take long for him to arrive there where the cry had come from, after he placed aside his gear and took only the long case and the pack as he left his bag. As soon as he got there, he spotted Moka being thrown to a nearby tree and she cried out in pain as she fell down, covered by slime, he looked to see the being attacking her, a large human like form with a long tongue and several bony areas on it's body and wild brown hair, he recognized him well enough and he shouted out.

"Leave Moka alone, you vile scum!"

Moka gasped and there was Fei looking at Saizou and the Orc turned to see the one interrupting his fun with her.

"Fei…"

Saizou growled at Fei as he faced the young man in his true form of an Orc and spoke out in his new bestial tone.

"This is MY true form you weakling! You cannot hope to beat me! No matter what form of monster you are, you can't possibly hope to beat me in this form of mine, you're nothing but a weakling who just got lucky!"

Moka gasped as she realized the danger that Fei was in, he was human and Saizou was a monster who now revealed his true form and an Orc was a dangerous foe for any regular human and she didn't want Fei to be hurt, she was still shocked by Fei telling her that he was a full human but he was nice and kind to her, and she realized that if there were people like him in the human world, so not all humans were bad, she didn't want to see him hurt because he wanted to help her despite her admission that she hated humans.

"No Fei! Get out of here! He's not someone you can beat!"

Fei shrugged and smiled at Moka assuredly as he replied.

"I'll be fine Moka-san, I'll be right with you in a minute."

Fei then snorted and spoke to Saizou.

"You expect me to be intimidated by you? You obviously have no idea who you're fighting with do you?"

"Hah! Talk is cheap you weakling, change into your real form so I can see just what kind of weak monster you really are!"

Fei COULD have used his training in shape shifting but decided against it he didn't need to go that far just yet no matter how tempting the idea was.

"I could say the same for you, you are nothing more than a bully Saizou, all brawn and no brains, I don't need to reveal my real form to you at all since you're not worthy of it."

"WHAT?!"

Fei snorted as he then removed his uniform but kept the pants on, showing his fully trained martial form and strapped on the pack on his back and the long case nearby on the ground as he replied.

"You heard me you mongrel pest, you want fight me, then come on, if I am so weak as you say, then you can beat me while I am in disguise, or does your body take up all those muscles that you've got no balls to fight me for real?"

Moka gasped, she couldn't understand why Fei was taunting Saizou like this, what was he trying to do?!

(Please Fei, run away! I don't want you to get hurt or killed….if Saizou found out that you're really human and then the whole school found out, then you'll be killed….I can't let you die, you're a good person and I am sorry for all I said….please run…)

Saizou raged and shouted.

"THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"

Saizou charged at Fei and launched a fist at him intent on crushing the bastard's face to a pulp for the insult, but he was shocked when Fei merely dodged the attack and launched a powerful elbow charge into his sternum, right below the ribcage, he thought that it was not going to matter since he was in his real form, he thought wrong as the blow was strong enough to literally stop him dead and lift him off the ground in pain.

He gasped at the impact and Fei was quick to attack as he unleashed a flurry of punches into Saizou's stomach that forced him back and he then launched himself into the air and hit a knee strike right into Saizou's chin, sending the monster back as Fei lashed out with a side kick to the head that struck home and sent the Orc reeling as Fei then moved aside.

Saizou roared as he attacked with another punch but Fei flipped backwards with both feet extended and struck him hard from below and just as he landed on his feet, Fei launched himself and began to fly into the air and unleash several hard and fast kicks into Saizou's chest forcing the Orc back with shocking power as the last kick struck Saizou in the face and sent him crashing down as Fei landed on his feet and snorted.

"Like I said Saizou, you're all talk and no substance."

Moka was utterly stunned by this….she had just seen the impossible…a human beating a Youkai with seemingly no effort….but it was impossible, Saizou was a full blooded Youkai and Fei was a human! Or was he? There was no way a human could do such things like that.

(Fei-san….what are you?)

Saizou growled, he was being humiliated by this guy and in front of Moka no less! I was going to make Moka his woman one way or the other tonight! And he would never be able to face anyone in the Academy if they found out that he got beaten by this punk. He then got to his feet and growled at Fei.

"So you think those fancy martial arts moves can save you?! I'll show you!!!"

He unleashed his tongue and it lashed onto Fei's leg and he growled in triumph and reeled Fei in, but Fei though slightly surprised, was not worried as he charged right at Saizou, the guy readied a fist and attacked but Fei was quick to evade and lashed out with an uppercut on the chin and that clamped Saizou's jaw shut….right with his tongue in the middle. The Orc roared in pain and tried to reel in his tongue as it was bleeding from being trapped in his teeth but Fei was not done as he moved with his right leg high in the air and he focused his power into the attack as his foot glowed red and then burst into fire, with his left leg in the same state.

"FIRE WHEEL KICK!!!!"

The attacked hit hard as Fei's heel crashed into Saizou's head sending him down hard and the second attack came as Fei drove his other heel down on Saizou's head a second time driving him deep into the ground with a crash. Fei flipped back a bit more and then reached for the pouch on his back and took out a pair of metallic objects and then held them in both hands and expanded them revealing them to be a pair of metallic war fans, he had studied the art under his mother Kitana and was very skilled in their use and got himself into the basic position as Saizou got up from his little shelter in the earth.

"You….you bastard...I'm going to kill you!!!!"

Fei smirked a bit as he got into the fight a lot more.

"You mean you're going to try and kill me, less talk and more action Saizou, come on!"

Saizou roared as his tongue was bleeding and he charged out at Fei, unmindful of what he was doing, all he cared about was beating the hell out of Fei for doing this to him, he lashed out with several attacks, but Fei dodged and deflected his attacks with his war fans. These were made from special alloy that was found in Edenia and sharpened by hand by him under his mother's personal instructions and was enchanted by his mother and grandmother to be able to cut through many objects and also channel both fire and Lightning, amplifying Fei's deadly abilities in battle. These abilities were shown as he dodged every attack with amazing grace and fluidity, like water as he used his agility to deadly effect.

He moved through and unleashed powerful slashes and thrusts as the sharpened war fans tore into Saizou's flesh, cutting his hard skin as if it was mere paper and blood flowed out, Saizou roared as he tried to attack the agile fighter but was getting nowhere fast as his body was now covered in his blood from Fei's war fans as the guy moved with such precision and power that he was starting to think that maybe he had bitten off more than he can chew, as one thing was certain, Fei was no weakling.

But Saizou was not going to give up, he had his pride as Youkai to consider and his reputation as a badass in school, he was not going to let himself be beaten, he lashed out with his limbs and finally managed to force Fei back to where Moka was as Fei lost one of his war fans as Saizou's kick had managed to graze him.

Fei spat out and looked at Saizou with a grin and spoke.

"Finally, you actually had the balls to fight me seriously, I was getting rather bored earlier, now this fight is getting good."

Moka was amazed at the sight, and even after taking such a hit like that even after it missed, Fei was still ready to fight….he couldn't be a normal human, it was then that Fei turned to speak to her.

"Moka-san, are you all right?"

Moka nodded and began to cry a bit as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry for what I said about hating humans, you've been my first friend and you were kind to me, and you risked your life to save me….even after all I said."

"It's all right, you are a friend to me as well, and to be honest I can't blame you for hating humans, sometimes there are humans who are really wrong and evil as well as cruel, greedy, merciless and more besides, but just as there are bad humans, there are good ones as well. I hope you understand that Moka-san, for now, I need to deal with your annoying pest of a molester."

Fei got up and got ready to fight Saizou who roared out in anger but he then reached out and held something that he might be able to use to help him up, but as soon as he was on his feet once more he felt the thing give way, he looked to see that it was Moka's Rosario and he was surprised at that, and so was Moka as well as she looked at him holding her Rosario.

"You….removed it…"

Fei moved back as he felt a massive wave of dark energy fill the area, and it was coming from Moka, surprising him until he remembered what Moka said to him that the Rosario was not an actual piece of jewelry but some sort of sealing device, it was not unheard of as some of the beings he had seen used certain devices to contain their powers more effectively, either to hid or to contain it so they could use it more effectively, he also knew that it also had something to do with personality being contained as well.

(So….I get to see the true Moka then, this should be good.)

Saizou himself was shocked as he felt the power envelop the area and even bring him to his knees as he looked at Moka who was now transforming before him and Fei who moved back in surprise. The place began to become even darker by the second and the moon that was deep red, became bloody crimson in mere moments; the two spotted a number of bats suddenly appear and Fei noted that for some reason, Moka's body began to get fuller and more mature, her bust had also grown more, her power levels were increasing and her hair was turning silver white, he then noted her eyes becoming crimson and having slits as well just as the bats covered her.

Saizou was stunned as he spoke despite the pain of the beating he got from Fei and spoke.

"She's completely different….that can't Moka Akashiya….that power is beyond her…."

The bats flew away and soon Moka was revealed in her fully transformed state, Saizou gasped and realized that the rumors of her being an S-Class Youkai was true…

"You really are an S-Class Monster…a Vampire!"

Fei on the other hand whistled in appreciation and he smiled at Moka, catching her eye.

"Is this is the real you Moka-san, you are beautiful, I'll give you that much."

"Hmph, you're very brave Fei Kang to be saying that to an S-Class Youkai like me. But for now, I have something else to deal with."

She then turned to Saizou and growled a bit as she recalled her treatment from that Orc before and she moved her hair aside as she smiled cruelly at Saizou, making him shiver once more.

"So you're the one who dared to abuse me while I slept? And tried to molest me as well? I am going to make you regret that."

Moka stretched herself a bit and moved about as if to loosen her joints, much to Fei's appreciation and Saizou's fear, but the Orc managed to overcome his common sense to retreat and psyched himself up and shouted.

"So what if you're a vampire?! I can still beat you despite my wounds!"

Moka snorted and yawned a bit as she spoke.

"I am going to make you know your place…right now!"

Moka kicked Saizou and sent him back and crashing into a massive wall and he groaned in pain as he spoke once more before losing consciousness.

"I….will remember that…."

Moka sighed, she was a bit weak from waking up and Saizou was still alive though it would take some time before he could fully heal after all, she turned and saw Fei smiling at her and he spoke.

"Nice kick, a bit too much power though, maybe after a little sparring I can help fix that."

--------

Inner Moka looked at Fei as he stood before her with a confident and patient smile, she couldn't help but feel slightly impressed, it was not every day she had faced a human who was not frightened of her being an S-class Vampire and even willing to fight her without any trace of fear in his face. Such bravery was considered foolish yet it seemed to come naturally to Fei, and while Saizou was nothing but a lowly Orc to her, she had to admit that there was an amazing grace and fluidity in the way Fei fought him, it made her very interested in him.

And his blood….it was more than delicious, it was exhilarating, it was like a rush of pure, delicious power and warmth that excited her beyond belief, it was better than anything she had tasted in her time, when she had tasted it in her sealed state it was like tasting power itself, the blood was worth preserving and it helped that the being who had it was very skilled and mysterious.

She placed aside those feelings and spoke regally to him in her serious and aristocratic manner.

"You have at least thirty seconds to explain yourself!"

Fei raised an eyebrow at this and spoke, totally unafraid by Moka's words.

"Pardon?"

"You lied to us!"

"How so?"

Moka then took the Rosario and spoke once more to Fei in a serious manner while pointing to herself.

"You lied to me…"

She then showed the Rosario and spoke.

"And to the other me….you said you were human, but I know that no human could possibly do the things you have done! Even if that trash Saizou was a lowly Youkai, even he would have been extremely hard to beat by any human standard…yet you fought him as if you had done this before and your power is beyond that of any human…I demand an answer Fei Kang! Who are you?"

Fei shook his head and sighed as he spoke.

"Sifu-Fujin is going to be in a foul mood if he hears this….hmph, all right, but I can assure you that you're going to need more than thirty seconds to hear what I have to say."

Moka thought it over and nodded.

"Fair enough…now tell me everything."

Fei sighed as he spoke once more.

"Here's a question….have you heard of a Tournament called Mortal Kombat?"

--------

Six minutes later…

Moka was a bit surprised and she couldn't help but find it a bit daunting as she spoke.

"So let me see….there are other realms beyond Earth and the Youkai world?"

Fei nodded at that as she continued.

"And there is a tournament called Mortal Kombat that all the strongest warriors from such realms take part in?"

"Yes…as I said, it is the tournament to preserve life, if one realm loses ten Mortal Kombat Tournaments in a row, then the Elder Gods give the authority and power to the victor to claim that realm, and only by defeating the Champion of the Tournament can that conquered realm be free. The winner is given a gift of not aging for the many years until the next tournament where he must defend and defeat the last remaining fighters in the first number of rounds."

"And you are half human?"

"Yes, my father is Liu Kang, the Immortal Champion of Earth-realm and a member of the Order of Light as well as Shaolin Monk, he gave the duty of champion to his friend Kai after he accepted the offer of my mother Princess Kitana to be her husband and King of Edenia, another realm that with the help of my father and his friends had liberated from Outworld. My father is the strongest fighter of Earth-realm and of human kind while my mother is one of the strongest and youngest leaders of Edenia."

"Really?"

"Yes…Edenians look human but they have greater strength, stamina, power, mystical ability and longer life spans than humans from Earth because they are descendants of their protector God Argus. My mother looks to be in her early or mid twenties in human terms but in Edenian terms she is ten thousand years old yet is considered young by their standards. I learned all of my techniques and skills from them, as well as my grandmother Queen Sindel, and many others as well."

Moka looked him over and replied.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Fei smiled a bit and laughed at that and replied.

"You said it yourself that no normal human could beat a Youkai, even someone like Saizou who is out for the count, and besides, if Youkai like yourself exist when people in the human world say you're all just myths and folklore, then the idea of other realms existing beyond either your world and that of humans shouldn't be too hard to picture."

Moka thought it over and replied.

"Point taken, you are quite interesting indeed Fei Kang."

Fei bowed to her and replied patiently.

"I am happy that you think so Moka-san."

"Don't let it get to you though, I only fought because of that fool's actions on my person as well as protecting my food source, be kind to the other me when she comes, for now, I need my sleep."

With that, Moka placed the Rosario back on and soon enough the vampire returned to her other self and Fei looked at Moka as she looked at him with a blush on her face.

"Hi…"

"Hi…can we talk?"

----------

Later…

As the two walked back to Youkai Academy, they had managed to patch things up between one another, Moka had agreed to keep Fei's half human nature a secret for the time being that he was here in the Academy and in turn he would help her get over her dislike for humans, and he even offered to teach her some fighting moves to help her in either her normal form or her released form. Fei of course decided to ask the Chairman about what to do with Moka discovering that he was not a Youkai like her but he was far from human also. He hoped that things would work out and besides, he had to admit that Moka, despite her darker side was still Moka no matter what form she took and that Moka all the more happy when he told her that.

"Um…Fei-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for this…."

"What?"

Moka blushed as she leaned in and bit him on the neck once more.

CHUUUU!!!!

Fei gasped a bit and sighed as he looked at Moka and wondered if he was going to survive this life, if the fights wouldn't put him down for awhile, then Moka's craving for his blood was going to do him in soon.

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's notes:

Not too shabby if I do say so myself, and like G I Joe Halo, this story will be one of the works that will be a bit late in new chapters since I don't want to be bogged down by too much work, anyway, I hope that this gets some good reviews and comments as well as constructive critiques from the readers, and if you readers like it enough, I will try and crack up another chapter.

And before you ask, I plan to fuse elements of both the manga and the anime of Rosario + Vampire here to spice things up.

And just like G I Joe Halo, we might have some of the Mortal Kombat gang play a part in the story soon.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Kombat Rosario

Disclaimer: I don't own either Mortal Kombat or Rosario + Vampire

Chapter 1

The Succubus

( ): Thoughts

--------

Youkai Academy Grounds…

Fei was currently training himself in the martial arts, wearing only his training pants, battle shoes and his forehead band. As he began to move quickly with each punch and kick as well as elbow and knee strikes that he was able to throw, he began to think about the events of yesterday. He had taken Moka to meet the headmaster of the Academy in order to inform him of the situation and to figure out what was the best way to deal with the situation.

The headmaster told him that he had already been informed of the incident and assured him that he was not in trouble when he beat Saizou and he then spoke to Moka to keep Fei's secret from the general student population until the time was right to reveal his true nature to the rest of the school, Moka seemed to be all right with the whole thing and that was that.

He had woken up nearly three hours before dawn and was already deep in training to keep himself in tip top shape, this was a routine that he had been doing since he was young and it had kept him healthy so he saw no reason as to why he would stop doing it now. Most of the exercises were those used by his parents to keep themselves in good shape as well so he knew that they worked fine. Already he was covered in sweat and the rising sun was coming over the valley he had chosen as a good training area for him and so he decided to call it a day and head back to the dorm.

His training complete as he entered his room, he was able to get himself cleaned up and fully dressed in record time when the students milled out to do their usual routines. Being in the male dorms had become a bit of a challenge since it seemed that the students had some control issues when it came to keeping their human disguises when they woke up first thing in the morning.

"You forgot to control your human form again."

"Darn, you're right….but you're doing the same thing too!"

"Oh man…."

The students were taking some time in trying to make their forms return to that of being human beings and while some were doing all right, the others were still going to need to work on how to best maintain their forms. Fei had no such problems and decided to head off to the school. As he did so, three male students who were behind him were suddenly talking and despite his desire to head to the class room and not be late for the new day in the school, he decided to take a look and found the reason for the three to suddenly start talking. It was none other than Moka herself as the boys began to turn all gooey eyed and act like a fan club.

"Look! It's the school beauty, Moka-sama!"

"Yes, she is really beautiful!!! We are so lucky to have her here!!!"

"She is the perfect beauty."

Fei felt himself become a bit sick at the display the three were giving out, sure Moka was a beautiful woman, both in her sealed form and her unsealed form, but she was still a regular being and shouldn't be treated like a prized possession but a person. He couldn't completely blame them of course as she did deserve to be praised for her beauty and she was a good person despite her sealed up self. He then smiled as he decided to be her friend and spoke out to her in a very calm manner while still having his smile on his face.

"Moka-san! It's nice to see you up already."

Moka looked to see Fei and she smiled as she was quick to make a beeline to her friend and hugged him tightly, not noticing the slight groan given by her friend as despite having his Edenian endurance, he was still impressed by her strength. As soon as that happened the boys were quick to react.

"NO!!!! MOKA-SAN!!!"

"Why is she hugging that guy Fei?! It's unforgivable!!!"

"Hey, let's not forget that he beat up that delinquent Saizou in battle!! He might look weak, but he's actually super powerful!"

After hearing them speak about it, Fei couldn't help but shake his head, he was lucky that his family was not around to see this or else he would never be able to handle the teasing he would be getting for the situation he had just been thrown into. Not to mention the fact that technically it was Moka's inner self that beat Saizou and not him in particular though he would have really enjoyed beating the crap out of that Orc for the kind of mess he had made in trying to molest Moka.

As they moved away, he noted that his companion seemed to be in deep thought for the moment.

"Is something wrong Moka-san?"

The pink haired vampire looked at Fei and blushed a bit while shaking her head.

"I'm fine…it's kind of hard to imagine you to be from such a family after all. Considering that your father and mother are king and queen of an entire realm, that makes you a prince right Fei-san?"

The young man grinned a bit at that description as by blood right, he was a prince of Edenia and as such, would be in line to inherit the throne at some point in his life. However he was in any case a warrior prince, his family might have time to relax and live a calm and luxurious life, but they were all warriors and they trained long and hard in order to keep themselves ready to defend their realm.

"You're right about that Moka-san, I am a prince, but I am a warrior as well, so the better term for me would be a warrior-prince. My family might be royalty but we train long and hard in order to keep ourselves ready since there is still a chance that warfare might break out."

Moka nodded at that as she had guessed that considering the kind of world Fei lived in, there would no doubt be dangers, she then was curious about the kinds of places and beings her friend had seen, but she decided to talk about something else for the moment with Fei.

"By the way Fei-san….I know that, you're quite capable of handling yourself in battle already, but if you ever have any trouble here in Youkai Academy, please don't hesitate to tell me all right?"

Fei smiled at that and nodded in understanding.

"Of course Moka-san."

Moka smiled and hugged Fei tighter and she couldn't help but feel the desire to drink his blood once more, but she decided instead of clamping onto Fei like before, he deserved to be told of her intentions. She recalled the meeting with the Headmaster and hearing more about Fei and she had admit that she was impressed by what she had heard. However, she was still curious about him and wanted to know more.

"Fei-san, what's your home like?"

"Are you referring to my home in Edenia or here in the realm of Earth?"

"You're home in Edenia, I've never heard of the place before."

Fei grinned and began to talk about his mother's home realm and regale Moka about the things he had seen growing up in the Edenian realm, both were unaware that a light blue haired girl with a rather well developed chest and wearing a variation of the school uniform was looking at them with a very annoyed expression, though that expression was directed at Moka while a more seductive gleam was directed at Fei.

--------

Later…

Fei was currently moving through the school grounds, trying to find a good place to have the day's current lunch break with Moka, though he had to make sure to find a nice place for some privacy in order to tell Moka a little bit more about himself. The headmaster assured him that Moka was quite trustworthy and the fact that she didn't tell anyone else about his half human state as well as his mission, she was certain trust worthy.

(Hmmm….where would be the right place.)

"Ooooooh…."

Fei quickly stopped at hearing that and looked about, his martial arts trained senses were now going on full alert while tracking the origin of that cry. As soon as he went closer he spotted the source of the cry.

It appeared to be a light aqua haired girl who was dressed in some sort of sweater and a variation of the Academy uniform and had purple ribbons in her hair and some sort of hair crown, the skirt was in a different set of colors as well and from what he could see, she had quite the rack. Fei quickly blushed at that and shook his head.

(Hey….now is not the time for that train of thought, she might need help!)

"You all right there?"

The young woman looked up and Fei had to admit that she was quite attractive and he felt his body react once more, especially when her boobs moved a bit. However his iron discipline and morals won over him and he focused his thoughts on helping this woman.

"Uhhh….I feel kind of woozy."

Fei quickly moved over to her and offered her his hands to help him up, he was quick to note that she had some considerable strength too, though not is the same caliber as Moka herself. She smiled at him and spoke in that instant.

"Thank you, I was feeling rather dizzy for a moment there, thanks for being here Fei-san."

"No problem….hold up, how do you know my name?"

"We're in the same class actually, but you didn't notice me since you were looking at Moka most of the time so I didn't get to introduce myself, my name is Kurumu Kurono."

"Oh, nice to meet you then, anyway, what exactly are you feeling at the moment? Any muscle cramps, dizzy spells, joint pains or anything?"

"No….by the way, can you look at me?"

As soon as Fei did so, the female student worked her magic, Kurumu was a succubus, a female Youkai that used physical charms as well as mystical powers in order to control and seduce men to make them their slaves, and she had every intention of making the son of Liu Kang and Kitana her slave.

Unknown to Kurumu, Fei was no stranger to the ways of the woman, after all he had grown up in Edenia and traveled to many realms apart from his mother's realm and that of his father's and along the way had made his fair share of acquaintances, a good number of which were female, some were all right, others, he was neutral with, and the rest were just plain scary to him. Kitana had plenty of experience in seduction and knew the signs easily due to the fact that she had used them herself in more than one instance, which was why she had trained her first born son how to resist them as well as allowing him to socialize with the other Edenians and Jade as well.

Besides that, being taught how to resist some levels of possession magic thanks to a training regime from his grandmother Queen Sindel who would never allow anyone to try and possess her first born grandson for their own schemes had helped him a good deal which was why he was able to break free from Kurumu's actions. He looked at her and frowned a bit as he used that training from his family to break free from her clutches.

"What are you trying to do?"

Kurumu was surprised, she had expected her charm to easily ensnare Fei, but somehow he was able to power himself out of it, she tried again and tried to play an innocent once more.

"I don't know what you mean."

Fei was not convinced this time as he resisted the sudden feelings in him and spoke once more.

"Look, are you sure you're feeling all right? You don't seem all that sick to me, so why are you…"

Before things could get any further, Moka arrived and she was surprised to see this strange aqua haired girl trying to get very close to Fei and with her bust on Fei's chest. She then felt a sensation of heat hit her as well as feeling of worry mixed with jealousy.

"Fei! What's going on here?"

Kurumu hissed mentally at this and decided to cut her losses and pull away for the time being but decided to at least try and make nice in order to avoid revealing her failure in her actions. She moved away and shook her head a bit while making sure she was able to affect the man she had tried to catch.

"Oh…never mind, I'm feeling a bit better now, so I can go ahead to the nurse's office on my own, thanks anyway Fei-kun."

With that, Kurumu left and walked away while making sure that she moved in a way that would make sure that she was able to attract Fei's attention, however she looked back and saw that Fei was aware but not all that affected, and it surprised her.

(He's resisting my charms….that's unheard of….I've never had trouble seducing boys before.)

In that moment Kurumu wondered about what that meant for her as a succubus, on one hand the idea that a succubus like her being unable to seduce a man was a great blow to her kind's pride and honor as a race and that was something she didn't want. On the other however, the fact that there was such a man who could resist the charms of a succubus was considered something of the ultimate challenge for all succubae, in fact there were reports that when a succubus finally DID catch the man….that man turned out to be the mate of fate for that particular succubus.

That made Kurumu smile in her mind and she looked at both Moka and Fei.

(Just you wait Moka Akashiya….I WILL reclaim my place as the most desirable lady in the Academy. And I will have Fei Kang as my slave….or he may become something even more.)

--------

Fei shook his head, he was still trying to shake off the effects of the magic that had come from the girl he had just met, he was not unaffected by her actions of course, he was a man after all, but Kurumu's attempts at seduction had been more than enough to warn him to be wary of that girl.

(I've got to be careful around her, I haven't fully gotten the hang of the training Mom and Grandmother Sindel had given me.)

Moka could tell that some had happened and she was worried as Fei seemed to be fighting something that seemed to have been affecting him and she had a sneaking suspicion that the girl from before had something to do with the while thing.

"Are you all right Fei-san?"

"Yeah….that girl, I think her name was Kurumu was really laying on the charm….something's off."

"Are you sure that you will be all right?"

"Yeah? Come on, the next period might start soon and being late is not a good thing."

--------

As they made their way back into the class Fei couldn't help but feel a bit tired, it had taken some of his magical reserves to remove the last of the energy that the girl had used on him to try and seduce him. He had a feeling however that the girl was not the kind to give up easily and there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to come back and get him soon enough. Moka was also curious as to what had happened between Fei and that girl that she had seen before, it worried her that Fei was in danger from that girl.

However, fate had a way to playing gags on people when they least expect it as they were suddenly stopped by a greeting.

"I heard rumors that you're actually a vampire Moka Akashiya, is that really true?"

Both turned to see Kurumu as she gracefully leaped off the stairway and landed on the ground gracefully. Fei could immediately tell that she was once more unleashing the magical powers she had used before only in this case, it seemed to be a lot stronger than the energy he had felt coming from her when he was alone with her added to that was the sight of her skirt flying about to show a very clean setoff white panties.

He didn't need to look around to know that her actions had an already powerful effect on the rest of the male student group that was nearby as the men were quick to speak out.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!?!"

"PURE WHITE!!! I AM IN HEAVEN!!!"

"HER BREASTS MOVE SO NATURALLY.!!!"

"WHO IS SHE?!"

Moka could see that Kurumu was doing something to the boys and when she looked at Fei she could see that it was affecting him as well, she was quickly worried and turned to Kurumu.

"Stop this! What are you doing to them?!"

Kurumu smiled in a very triumphant fashion and spoke back.

"This is my way of showing my power as a succubus, and now I call you out Moka Akashiya!"

"Huh?!"

Kurumu did some seductive poses that won her the adoration of the men though it seemed that Fei was now joining the male cheering squad, showing that he was still trying to resist the power that Kurumu was using on him and the other men. The succubus then spoke once more in a very eager and challenging fashion.

"You are the greatest threat to my grand plans Moka!"

"What?! But I haven't done anything to you!"

Kurumu smiled and replied.

"True, but you are still a threat, before you came here my plan to turn many of the male students here in the Youkai Academy was proceeding as I had hoped. Every boy here would be mine."

"Then you came and now they dream of you instead of me! I cannot have that!"

Fei was finally able to break free from the power as it seemed that Kurumu's argument with Moka was enough to make her lose some level of her control on him.

"Hold on here…."

Moka was surprised by this and Kurumu was surprised as well as she thought that increasing her power was enough to break Fei's resistance, but it seemed that she needed to apply even more and she was quick to do that as she moved over to hug him and rub her breasts on his chest, she then looked at Fei and saw that her actions had managed to make the man blush.

(YES!!! Now to move in for the kill so to speak!)

"Say why don't we go to the nurse's office, I still feel a bit dizzy, let's leave the blood sucker behind okay?"

Fei struggled with the sudden desire to leave Moka, his danger sense were going through the roof as his body and mind tried to resist Kurumu's actions and powers over him, this was not lost to Kurumu as she finally unleashed even more of her power on Fei and it seemed to be working despite the fact that he was resisting to the core.

"All right."

Moka then spoke out, angry at how Kurumu was trying to manipulate Fei.

"Fei! Don't listen to her! She's trying to use you!"

Kurumu smirked and replied.

"Oh? What about you Moka?"

"What?!"

"You use Fei yourself you know….maybe you only like him because his blood tastes nice….almost like a human's."

Moka was shocked by this and she replied.

"No! That's not true! I don't see Fei like that!!!"

"Really? Why don't we let Fei-kun here settle the matter then? What do you say Fei, is Moka only baring for you because she's addicted to your blood?"

Fei seemed to be quiet for a moment or two and then replied.

"Yes."

Moka was shocked and felt herself being hurt by Fei's own words as she felt herself begin to feel the urge to cry. But she was not giving up at all as she was going to prove that she saw Fei as something more to her.

"Fei-san! I care about you for real, not just…"

Kurumu however smirked and poured on her power, it was draining her a bit more than she liked, but she was close to her goal, she couldn't give up now, she could sense that the last of Fei's rather powerful defenses were soon going to fall and soon she will have him all to herself.

"Oh please….you are a vampire right and vampires drink blood to live, you only care about Fei because he tastes and smells nice as a human, and vampires love human blood as far as I have heard about your kind."

"She….has a point there, to you I'm just a walking meal Moka-san."

Moka gasped at that and she felt herself begin to lose her composure as she looked at Fei and then she ran away with tears in her eyes. Kurumu was happy at this and decided to make her move at last.

--------

Elsewhere…

Moka sat down on the floor and was very sad as she thought about what Kurumu said before, that she only cared for Fei due to his blood and she thought about his words earlier.

(Do I only like Fei because of his blood? Is he nothing more than a meal to me?)

She felt very sad at this as she tried to figure out just what was she going to do at this point, she did find Fei's blood to be very delicious, but he was also kind and friendly to her, he trusted her with his secret of being half Human and half Edenian, and was brave as well as powerful. She felt something in her heart telling her that he was more than just a source of nourishment to her.

She then thought about it a bit more, she was no expert as of yet on how to read people, but she felt that Fei was trying to resist something, no doubt being done to him by Kurumu.

(Was Kurumu doing something to Fei to make him say those things?)

"About time you realized that."

"Eh?! Who said that?!"

"I did."

Moka looked at her rosary and there was the glowing jewel and there indeed was the voice of her other self.

"You should know that Fei was indeed forced to say such things, after all Kurumu is a succubus and she used her power of 'Allure' to make him take her side, succubus of all ranks use that power to ensnare men. However I have to admit that Fei's abilities are impressive, I sensed that Kurumu had to use almost all of her race's power to convince Fei to say those things to you."

Moka's eyes lit up at that as she felt her heart become lighter.

"Really?"

"Yes….such a man is considered rare indeed by all of Kurumu's race and very much a challenge for any succubus and that is what makes him all the more impressive. Most men would fall easily to a succubus's charms and power like those idiots from before, Fei no doubt must have been trained to resist such attempts to dominate him and he did so with great power to force Kurumu to resort to such an extensive use of her race's powers. But all that will be for nothing if we don't hurry!"

"What do you mean?"

"If Kurumu kisses Fei and uses her power, she will indeed turn him into her slave. If she does, she will drain him dry of all life and he will die."

Moka's smile faded at that and she was quickly frightened by that as she got up and headed quickly to the nurse's station.

--------

In the nurse's office…

Kurumu was happy indeed, she had earlier relished her victory in making Moka cry and run away and now she was able to convince Fei to be there and soon with one simple kiss he would be all hers. She however had to admit that the young man was indeed handsome and from her touching of his body earlier, he was actually very well formed and muscled, like that of a warrior, it excited her to know that not only was he handsome but well built.

(You are going to be my greatest partner Fei Kang…one kiss and you will be mine for all eternity!)

However, as she was about to close in for the final move, Fei's eyes glowed a tiny bit and he stopped her by hugging her, surprising her at that exact moment and she thought that he was about to forgo the kissing and to other things to her and she was all right with that.

"Be gentle with me Fei-san….I've never done."

"Don't get me wrong Kurumu-san, I would be indeed tempted, but I am not going to do anything to you."

"Eh?!"

Fei sighed a bit and replied.

"I don't know what you did to me to say those cruel things to Moka-san, but I am not going to hold a grudge on you until I know why you did that."

"You….broke free?!"

"That's right, I don't know why you tried to seduce me and turn me against Moka-san, but I am going to apologize to her and when I do, I am going to talk to you and find out what reason you have to try and seduce me and turn me against Moka-san."

In that moment, Kurumu realized that despite all of her effort, she had failed again to seduce Fei, Moka's hold on him was too strong for her to break and he was too loyal to Moka. And that made her feel humiliated and angry at the same time, she felt like she had just been following a stupid belief that Fei was indeed the one, and that made her lose her temper as she began to push back at Fei.

"Is that woman so important to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Fei's danger senses kicked in the very second Kurumu began to struggle free from him and he quickly moved away just as Kurumu looked at him with anger and sadness in her face as she shouted at him.

"I thought you were the one!"

"Huh?"

"I thought you would be the one I was destined to mate with Fei Kang!"

Fei quickly got off the bed and looked at Kurumu and spoke.

"What in the heck are you talking about?"

"I did such things to get to you….things I would never dream of doing; all because I thought you were my Destined Mate of Fate! Yet you resisted me to the end all for Moka! Now I am really mad!!!"

Fei quickly got to the defensive just as he saw bat like wings erupt from Kurumu's back and then a tail appeared from her skirt, showing her true for as she released a wave of energy from her form, it was not the same as Moka's in fact but it was still enough to warrant caution from him. He quickly got to a defensive stance as Kurumu charged at him with her finger nails growing longer into claws.

"If I can't have you Fei Kang, then I'll make sure that Moka will never have you at all!!"

(Oh man….this is not good!)

Fei ducked quickly as she slashed the nearby post which fell to pieces, showing to Fei that her nails were very sharp, sharp enough to slice through most if not all substances, something he had to avoid as best he could. He quickly avoided another attack and then as soon as he was clear, launched a kick to Kurumu's side, sending her back to the wall with some force.

Fei had been trained to fight any foe, whether male or female so he didn't believe in the idea that men shouldn't hit girls. But like any seasoned fighter, Fei knew that his attack was in self defense and therefore was not wrong, he might be a chivalrous person due to his upbringing, but he knew that now was not the time to think of such things when the foe was trying to kill you. However, he didn't go all out against Kurumu just yet as she was not a full enemy to him, why that was the case, he didn't know but he knew that if she was not a true enemy then he shouldn't go too far with his attacks.

Kurumu groaned and realized that Fei was not just strong in form, but in power as well, that kick he gave her hurt, but it was nothing compared to the hurt she was feeling in her heart as she growled at him in rage.

"You think that will hurt me?!"

Fei quickly moved away as Kurumu quickly gave the wall behind him three very long gash marks and he realized quickly that fighting in such a location as a serious problem. Normally this would be idea for him since it was in close combat and Kurumu didn't have full use of her wings to attack him. However, this would also mean that if he wasn't careful, the whole place would be torn apart and there was a chance if anyone came through the door to check out the mess, they would be caught in the crossfire.

That left him with one option and that was to get out into the open, it was the only way to avoid dragging people into a dangerous situation unintentionally and the last thing he wanted to was for people to be dragged into a fight that they were not part of.

He quickly moved towards the window and broke out with a crash, as soon as he did so, he quickly grabbed a nearby tree and moved out, leaping from branch to branch, hoping to get into an area where no one innocent would be caught in the crossfire, however, he knew that this would work to Kurumu's advantage as well, and that was proven true as she charged at him with her wings outstretched.

"Get back here!!!"

Fei turned and quickly leaped upward to avoid Kurumu's flying charge, but she quickly used her tail to grab him and send him into the ground.

--------

Meanwhile…

Moka arrived into the nurse's office and saw the mess easily enough, she gasped and then the inner voice spoke once more.

"We're too late, but judging from the mess, it seems Fei has broken free from Kurumu's control yet again."

"Fei-san is so strong, even when Kurumu-san used almost all her power, he still resisted her and broke free."

"That he is, such strength of will is admirable in a human, but no doubt his actions have earned Kurumu's anger, succubae don't take kindly to rejection and failure, come on, if she can't have Fei for herself, then she might kill him instead."

Moka gasped and quickly moved to find them and stop this mess before it turned ugly.

--------

In the forest…

Fei groaned a bit as he moved to avoid yet another pass from Kurumu when she attacked with her claws and tore down two more trees nearby. This was why he knew that this would work to Kurumu's advantage, as she could fly, she had all the room to maneuver and avoid his attacks while in the air. He then realized that he needed to find some way to stop her from flying about and attacking him like this or he would never be able to make it through this mess.

(How do I stop this girl without harming her too much? She's got the advantage in this kind of battle with her wings and I don't.)

The son of Liu Kang and Kitana quickly decided to use the environment to his advantage as he quickly ran towards a tree and as Kurumu charged at him in full steam, he quickly evaded the attack as she cut the tree, as soon as he got to his feet, he rushed up the tree as it fell down and used it as a ramp to run over and leaped into the air just as Kurumu pulled upwards. This surprised the succubus as she was not expecting this and thus was unable to block Fei's attacks.

He lashed out with a punch to the chest and landed a powerful side kick to the stomach to send her flying to the side and hit a nearby tree and land on the ground as Fei landed nearby and he quickly moved to his feet after landing on them to stop Kurumu.

"Kurumu-san, stop this, I have no reason to keep fighting you! Don't make me have to get serious."

Kurumu however got up and got back into the air, she still felt some pain from Fei's attacks but she was not going to give up at all and she decided to speak out.

"You know nothing of me Fei! You know nothing of my mission!"

Fei stopped and he became confused by that.

"Mission?"

"My race is dying out!"

"What?!"

Kurumu nodded and replied as she felt her anger get the better of her as she thought of what her race needed to do in order to ensure their continuing survival.

"We succubae have to enslave men in order to find out Mates of fate so we can have children to ensure that our kindred do not die out. We have to enslave thousands if needed just to find the one male we are destined to meet, and be with."

Fei stopped at that and spoke seriously to her.

"That's your reason for trying to seduce me?"

Kurumu responded to that.

"I thought you were the one Fei-san, but now that you defeated my attempts to seduce you and you've remained loyal to Moka, I cannot help but think that you are not my mate anymore and as such….I can't let you live because if I did, I could never face my family and people ever again. To fail seducing a man even at full power is the ultimate failure for my kind and I can never live with that."

Fei knew that he was in a bad way as he had no intention of fighting Kurumu to the death as she was just trying to defend the existence of her race, such a thing was not new to him as he had encountered others who had been in the same situation like Kurumu as well for different reasons. That made them do whatever they could to ensure the survival of their kind, even if they had to give up everything, sometimes even their lives. He could see that Kurumu meant those words and as such she was not evil in heart, just doing what she knew she had to do for her people. It was there that he noted that her emotions were clouding her actions, it just might be the break he needed in order to defeat Kurumu without him resorting to some more dangerous methods.

He quickly got away from her next attack while he tried to come up with some plan in order to avoid being killed by Kurumu while also making sure to neutralize her without any fatal results to her. He could see that she was sad, frustrated and angry and that made her move in a more erratic fashion as her attacks became a lot more clumsy and less focused.

"Kurumu-san! Stop this!!! There's no reason that you have to do this!!!"

"Shut up!!!"

Fei dodged the attack and as she turned to attack him again, he quickly retaliated with a shoulder charge that stopped Kurumu cold in mid flight and sent her flying back and she hit a nearby tree and cried out in pain at the landing. In that moment, Fei knew that he had gone too far and decided to try and stop this before something bad happened to Kurumu due to her anger.

"Kurumu-san! Stop this now! I don't want to hurt you!!!"

The succubus however was not listening and with tears in her angry face, she attacked one more time at Fei only in this case she was on the ground no longer bothering to use her advantage of being able to fly using her wings.

"You've already hurt me in my heart Fei! You can't hurt me anymore than that!!!"

Fei rolled to the side and quickly got to his feet and then launched a strong punch to Kurumu and hit her on the side, however this punch was covered in lightning and that was enough to stun Kurumu and sent her flying back to the ground just as Moka arrived, Fei quickly moved over to Kurumu who recovered and was deep in tears as she tried to lash out at him and she succeeded as Fei suffered some gashes on his chest and it indeed drew blood from the fighter but he ignored it and grabbed her hands to prevent a counter attack and he was now on top of the succubus and in a rather suggestive fashion.

Kurumu however ignored the whole thing and was crying in anger and felt that after not only losing to Moka by failing to seduce Fei and being beaten by him in combat, she didn't have another reason to live and she gave up and spoke out.

"Fine! I lost all right?! Just end it already….I can never face my people ever again, I'm the laughing stock of my race if I ever go back once they learn of my failure."

Her words were lost when Fei suddenly hugged her and spoke.

"I am not going to kill you….you're not a bad person, you were just trying to save your race from dying out, and I can respect and understand that….there's no reason for me to kill you."

Kurumu was stunned and she looked at the young man who a moment ago had her in his power, she looked at his face for any trace of him lying to her and found none at all in his face even though he was still bleeding from her last attack, she looked at his smile and spoke slowly.

"How….how can you say such things….I tried to turn you on your friend….and make you my slave…and tried to kill you….yet you don't want to kill me?"

Fei sighed and spoke.

"Because I don't see you as a foe, I never attack people who aren't my enemies and I understand the desire to save your people. Besides that, you are quite an attractive woman Kurumu-san, if I had met you when I first came here to the Academy then I would have been attracted to you even if you didn't use that power you have on me. And to be honest with you, you really pushed me to the limit with your use of that power of yours. It took all of my mother's training in resisting seduction techniques and my grandmother's training in resisting magical possession techniques for me to break free from your grip."

"Really?"

Fei nodded and then touched Kurumu's face and spoke to her.

"Look, I'll be honest with you, I am very surprised and a bit flattered you would try to flirt with me and all, but I am not that kind of person to make out with a girl I just met, besides that, I can bet that even if you succubae do indeed find the mate of fate, you would quite possibly be married to someone you don't love, am I right?"

Kurumu nodded at the truth of that and Fei spoke.

"I see, let me tell you something about finding your partner Kurumu, it's not a real bond between you two if you don't feel anything for one another , even if you do help your race, you are trapped in a passionless and empty life and I can bet considering your….personality, you could never be truly happy in that. I may not be your mate of fate or whatever you would like to call it, but I can be your friend, there's nothing wrong with being with friends and being happy while looking for your mate of fate right?"

"Y…Y…You would be my friend?"

Fei nodded and Kurumu felt something hit her as she realized that despite what she had done, Fei was still very kind to her, and it made her feel ashamed for trying to do such things to a guy like him and she felt happiness as she had been forgiven still. With that she cried as she wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing as Fei hugged her gently until the succubus stopped sobbing and looked at him and spoke.

"You're such…a nice guy."

Fei blushed and spoke to her.

"Are you all right?"

"I….guess….but I'm too tired to fly, and you're blows really hurt."

"Sorry about that. I'll carry you all the way to your dorm if you like."

Kurumu blushed at this and replied.

"Okay, are you sure about that Fei-kun? You must be tired too and your wounds must hurt a lot."

"Don't worry, I'm a quick healer, plus I do have some healing supplies in my dorm room."

As he stood up and carried Kurumu in his arms, Moka arrived and she looked at Fei and Kurumu and saw the damage in the area and spoke to Fei.

"Are you all right Fei-san?"

"Yeah….about what I said before Moka-san, I didn't mean any of it."

"No, it's all right, you don't need to apologize, I know now what she did to you, I am just amazed that you would willingly forgive Kurumu-san for doing this to you."

Fei nodded and replied.

"Like I said, she's not an evil person at heart, she's just trying to help her people survive…come on, we need to get her back to the dorms."

Moka nodded and they moved out, all the while, Kurumu was being held by Fei and she couldn't help but feel something stir in her heart as she was this close to the young man.

(I feel so….warm, and safe like this with Fei-san. Maybe he IS that one after all….)

--------

The next day…

Fei and Moka were currently walking back to the school, it had been a day or so after the whole incident and Fei was looking forward to resting well. He had to admit that Kurumu had been a serious attacker though her emotions did help him win the fight with her, that and the fact that her combat skills were not fully refined as well.

As soon as he dropped her off, he bid her goodbye and walked back to his dorm and as soon as he got there, he patched up his injuries and went to sleep and the next day, got up and trained once more, only this training was to take advantage of what he had learned in the battle with Kurumu as he had a feeling that if he got into a fight again, his next foe might be able to fly as well.

Moka then spoke to Fei.

"Are you sure you're all right Fei-san?"

"Hai Moka-san, my mother gave me plenty of medical items before I left for the Academy so I'll be fine."

"That's good, I am happy that you were not harmed and you managed to make peace with Kurumu-san, anyway, do you think she'll be all right?"

"I'm not sure actually….but knowing her, she might…"

"FEI-SAN!!!!"

"What!!!"

Fei was surprised when Kurumu suddenly tackled him from behind, rubbing her breasts on his back and making him blush a bit while Moka was shocked by this as well as she looked at Kurumu and spoke to the succubus.

"What are you doing here Kurumu-san?! Don't tell me you're still dead set on enslaving or hurting Fei-san!"

Kurumu stuck out her tongue and got off Fei, much to the young man's relief as she spoke.

"No, I want to give him something, and here they are!"

The succubus revealed a box of cookies that smelled nice and she was beaming with pride as she spoke to the young man.

"Here! I made these exclusively for you Fei-kun! Why don't we go and eat them together for a while before school starts?"

Fei looked at Kurumu with some level of confusion and spoke.

"Not that I'm not happy with the offer, but why are you giving them to me Kurumu-san?"

Kurumu smiled warmly at that and gave her answer.

"I have a lot of time to think about what you said, and I was wrong about something."

"Wrong about what?"

"About you not being my mate of fate! You ARE my Mate of Fate! You forgave me and you were kind to me, and you are very strong too!"

Fei was stunned as his jaw dropped as he could tell that Kurumu was dead serious about this. Moka on the other hand was stunned out of her wits and was getting rather jealous as Kurumu then walked over to press her herself one more to Fei.

"So, would you like to come with me Fei-kun?"

Moka shook herself to full focus and glared as she tugged at Fei and replied.

"No! Fei-san is mine"

Kurumu glared and grabbed Fei by the arm and tugged as well and replied.

"He is my Mate of Fate!"

"He is my Friend!"

It was then that a pair of shouts was heard by the three.

"Big brother!!!!"

Fei turned and so did Moka and Kurumu and there were two students who walked up to them, one was a young man who was a dead ringer for Fei but he had his hair in a short cut and only had a pig tail braid on the left side while the other was a rather attractive young woman who had her hair done in a Chinese style bun with lacquered chopsticks there as well. Both students were wearing the same clothes as Fei, Moka, and Kurumu did but they seemed a year or so younger, neither of the girls recognized them but Fei did.

"Shen? Sonya?"

The two smiled as both Moka and Kurumu released Fei as he walked over to the two young students and the two students hugged Fei tightly and Fei was able to speak at this moment to the two younger students.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were sent here by Mother to be with you for a while!"

"You were?"

Moka and Kurumu walked over to the group, confused by this until the young boy, the one Fei called Shen looked at both Moka and Kurumu and walked over to the two of them without flinching and spoke.

"Which of you is my brother's girlfriend?"

Fei naturally blushed at that and reprimanded his younger sibling.

"Mind your manners Shen!"

Sonia then spoke in a very amused tone to her big brother.

"But we want to know big brother, which of them is your girlfriend?"

"I have to admit that I am curious about that as well, my Prince."

Fei looked to see where that had come from and to his surprise; it was from a tall woman with dark brown skin, raven black hair and dark eyes as well. She was beautiful and dressed in clothes, one appeared to be a long sleeved tank top of green fabric like silk and with black lining and the sleeves reaching only to her elbows with her wearing simple fingerless gloves, and she wore the same kind of pants that ended in boots that were also green and black. She wore a lower face mask which she removed as she smiled at Fei. All in all, the strange woman was quite a beauty who had a figure most men would drool over as well as the face to go with it.

"It is good to see you again Fei, it has been some time since I have seen you, and how is life here been for you?"

Fei smiled and replied.

"It's been well, thank you for the concern."

Moka and Kurumu were confused and somewhat jealous at the fact that this beautiful woman before them knew Fei and it seemed that he knew her and Kurumu replied.

"Who is this person anyway Fei-san?"

The woman laughed and replied.

"Oh, pardon me, I am Jade, General of the Edenian Military, body guard and childhood friend to Queen Kitana of Edenia, and in that regard, a friend of the Crown Prince, w ho I can see seems to be a very interesting situation."

Kurumu looked at Fei for an answer and he replied.

"It's a long story."

--------

Later…

Kurumu was stunned by what she had learned as she sat down with Fei, Moka, Shen, Sonya, and Jade in a secluded part of the Academy as Fei told the succubus everything, once she managed to get all the information into her mind, she spoke.

"You're actually half human?"

"Yes, on my father's side, I guess that is why I smell and taste like a human to you."

"Wow….and you're mother is an Edenian? Why have I never heard of them before?"

"Not just any Edenian, but she is Queen of Edenia, you might not have heard of my mother's people since they mostly keep themselves and are actually rebuilding their realm after that invasion by the Nether realm even after many years, but I was asked by the God of Wind and current Protector God of Earth, my Sifu-Fujin to help things here in the Academy with the blessing s of the Headmaster. I also am aware of the rule your school has about human beings, which was why I have to ask that you keep things secret."

Moka nodded and spoke.

"That's why we can't tell anyone Kurumu-san, even if Fei-san is only half human, it's still enough to get him killed."

Kurumu smiled however and replied.

"No worries, I would never betray my mate of fate after all, and even more so now that I know my mate of fate is a prince!"

Jade smiled a bit at that and spoke.

"That is true, however, any threat that would result in harm to Fei here will have the potential of being considered as an act of war on Edenia, and that is something that we have to avoid, even though the realm of the Youkai is separated from the human world, it is still part of Earth realm and many in Edenia sees Earth realm as an ally, even more so that it's Crown Prince is half Earthling so it's somewhat delicate."

Moka and Kurumu nodded and replied.

"We'll keep it secret, we promise."

The woman nodded while Shen and Sonya were busy reading some books nearby, and then to amuse herself and see how this might play out.

"Any way I haven't gotten an answer to that question on who among you is my young prince's girl friend."

Moka blushed and so did Kurumu and the succubus hugged Fei and replied.

"I am since I consider him my Mate of Fate!"

Moka then grabbed Fei's other arm and spoke out.

"No! I am, Fei-san is mine!"

Fei groaned and wished he could stop this but he knew that getting into a fight was not going to be of much help here.

Jade couldn't help but smirk a little at this and sigh as the sight of Fei being used as a rope by both girls while his brother and sister were smiling at their big brother's discomfort. She naturally could see that the two of them did like Fei and therefore their feelings for Fei were genuine.

(I wonder how will Liu Kang and Kitana take the news that their first born son is quite the catch here in the Academy?)

--------

To be continued…

--------

Author's Notes:

Now this is the end of this and we have two OCs and Jade has made her appearance. Kurumu now knows about Fei's true self and his royalty status. You can bet however that things are going to get very interesting from here on out.

Shen and Sonya were created in order to have a more diverse cast of characters and I will explain their origins in more detail at a much later date. They too have magical powers and are skilled fighters in their own right as their big brother. They were requested by one of the readers so to make sure that Yukari has a love interest and a best friend. Since Yukari is very young the idea of Fei having an intimate relationship with her is rather off and could get me into some serious hot water, which is why we have Shen.

As is stated, Shen is a dead ringer for Fei though he wears his hair differently and is a different user of magic, while Sonya will be a good friend to Yukari as well as she too can use magic, and the fact that all three Kang siblings are half humans, they will make Yukari feel better.

As for the appearance of Jade, this shows that we will have some other Mortal Kombat characters appear soon, I had changed Jade's outfit of choice since it would be a real problem if she came into the story in her usual uniform. While those clothes are good for the games, it is not exactly good to be seen in the school dressed like that as this will get a LOT of attention.

Imagine Kitana walking into Youkai Academy dressed in her usual MK series outfit? It will really be one hell of a distraction don't you think?

I plan to have Moka and the others meet Fei's mother at some point in the story so you can bet that once they meet Kitana, they will have to take some time to digest the fact that she is Fei's mother. After all, she is ten thousand years old but she still looks very young and very beautiful indeed.

Anyway, to add further spice to the story, we will have some of the other Mortal Kombat races with some OCs make their appearance in the story, some are friends and allies of Fei with naturally some of them in the female gender having a level of romantic interest, others will be neutral as well, and the others will be enemies and rivals. Some enemies and rivals will also try to attack or kidnap the girls to get to Fei so you can bet that there will be some heart stopping fights at those stages.

These will help build up the plot through showing Moka and the others the dangers Fei will have to face soon and will drive them to train harder to be better able to fight them so they don't get Fei into hot water.

In the anime and the manga Tsukune was always getting beaten up and wounded while trying to save the girls, and in the manga nearly dies a few times until he is turned into a ghoul by being infused too often with Moka's blood. Fei on the other hand is more than able to hold his own and due to his growing up years is far more capable as a fighter so he doesn't have to worry too much about himself. That and his unique heritage makes him a very tough and capable person when it comes to fighting so it would really stink to high heaven if he is not able to fight and survive on his own.

So you can say that the girls will soon be in situations where they will be the ones needing rescue and it will actually tell them that now they have to be better in order to avoid being targeted by Fei's enemies and rivals. Not only that, this will show them that if they do want to be with Fei, they have to be even better in order to defend themselves and also be able to handle the demands of being close to him. After all, he is Crown Prince of Edenia and as such, if it does happen that he has them as his wives/consorts in some fashion, they need to be stronger than they are now in order to rule alongside Fei at some point in time. And that is not limited to just fighting, but also to statecraft, magic, economics, and the rest.

Of course there will the scene where Moka will inject her blood to save Fei, but it will have some very interesting results, as you have to remember that Fei is actually half human and as such the results of Moka's power as a vampire being injected into Fei might have some very interesting results on the fighter. Also it will not be limited to just Fei, as drinking Fei's blood will also have some very interesting effects on Moka as well. As Fei is a half human half Edenian and having skills in magic, his blood will slowly transform Moka as well. What that effect might be will remain a secret but I promise you that it will really have some very interesting results for Moka, and they will be very helpful when she will learn how to utilize those said powers.

They will also have to train hard in order to win the approval of the rest of the people of Edenia as well as prove their worth to Kitana and Liu Kang as one can bet that as soon as both Fei's parents learn of what their son's life is like in Youkai Academy, they will want to see the girls for themselves.

You can bet that Kitana will not look kindly at Kurumu's attempts to seduce and dominate her son as an example so expect that stage to get very interesting for all involved. Sindel would also not like the fact that Kurumu tried to cast a spell on her first born grandson as well so expect her to really make that point obvious when she finds out.

And last but not the least, I will point out that this is following the anime of Rosario + Vampire while infusing elements and situations from the manga as well in order to really add some flair and variety into the story. And I am taking some time to decide to use the other game storylines in the MK series as well though I have to be careful as the other games after Mortal Kombat 4 are considered to be non-canonical.

At any rate, we will have the introduction of the rest of the cast, namely Yukari and Mizore and soon we will have a meeting with a certain perverted werewolf who will get into some REALLY serious hot water with Fei due to him framing Fei for a certain incident. You can bet that as soon as Fei loses his temper, things are really going to become explosive!

As to who else will appear in the story…

That is a secret!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mortal Kombat Rosario

Disclaimer: I do not have any ties to Mortal Kombat and Rosario + Vampire so let's leave it at that.

Chapter 2

A new friend…

( ): Thoughts

…

In Youkai Academy…

Fei got up early in the day and managed to get some food into his stomach, the food in question was rice spiced with light spices along with a hard boiled egg, and also a few slices of cooked fish. And after having his early breakfast, he took in some coffee and headed off to take a bath and once he was done with taking his bath, he moved out and was wearing only his training clothes while carrying his weapons. The reasons he had those and he had woken up rather early was that he was going to go for a sparring session with both his brother and sister.

He and Jade had gone to the Chairman and there he had managed to help get his siblings to be registered in Youkai Academy and while most would have worried for their younger siblings, he did not. Both Shen and Sonya were very capable fighters as they like him had been trained by their parents and by a few others as well. Shen was a fire user in the very same league as their father Liu Kang so it made sense that he could use fire based magic and attacks in battle. Sonya on the other hand was a Wind user and had talent in the use of wind based magic and attacks as well

As soon as the eldest of the Kang siblings got to the field, there were his siblings already, Shen was wearing martial arts shoes, a training vest, and his training pants. Sonya likewise wore the same though she wore a special short sleeved body suit with a training vest. Both his siblings carried their weapon cases and as soon as they smiled at one another, the placed down the cases and began to train one another.

The three siblings were more than able to hold their own and had their own training regimes due to the fact that they had been trained to be unique in fighting as lone fighters yet complement one another if they were in a fight that had them as either a pair or a trio, they could fight effectively as a team. Sonya was limber and agile in a fight and followed a style that was like their mother's but she also favored kicks and high moves like their father, Shen favored the fighting style of their father and had some similar fighting techniques to their mother though he also included heavy strikes from their mentor Sheeva's fighting style.

They continued to train for at least two hours and as soon as they were done, they moved to meditate in the way their parents had told them to relax themselves and focus their innate Edenian powers. Fei, Shen, and Sonya were feeling a lot better now and soon they began to remove their weapons from their cases. Fei had his sword while Sonya preferred the use of two Chinese Broadswords or Dao as her more favored weapons, while Shen used a three section staff as his weapon of choice, the weapon however was different as it was grown using the wood from a number of specially grown trees in Edenia which were three times stronger and had mystical powers that complimented her skill with Wind, they were also specially enchanted with several specially forged bands of metal to reinforce the sections. The same could be said for Shen's two Dao swords as they were forged in the same way as Fei's own weapons.

The three began to do their routines and training katas, unaware that they were soon going to have visitors who were actually there not to view them, but to visit one of them.

…

Kurumu flew her way to the boy's dorm to see how her Destined One was doing, she was tempted greatly to sneak into the boy's dorm and then surprise Fei Kang and have some alone time with him. The only reason she was not able to put that particular plan to action was that she had been sleeping at the time. That and the fact that she had to avoid attracting attention to herself, even though she was a Succubus, she wanted to do things a bit out of sight and did not want the boys to find out she was there in the first place.

She was still reeling a bit from the discovery that her Destined One was human, though he was more of half human. She had never heard of Edenians before and she had to admit that it was a bit of a revelation as that would explain why she felt Fei having strength beyond what a normal human could use in a fight, and that would explain why he had managed to resist her Allure somewhat. They must be very powerful to have that level of strength in their blood…and this Mortal Kombat Tournament…

She had heard stories about something that only human warriors took part in…some sort of competition to the death or another. She did not pay much attention to it as she had other concerns at the time, but now that she heard about it, she was curious about why only humans were allowed to fight in this and why was it such a tournament was only open to humans. She was also interested in the fact that her Destined One of royal blood.

The idea of it excited Kurumu to no end as the idea of being married to not only someone who she loved but actual royalty made her happy. If her mother found out that she was marrying an actual prince…a warrior prince in some ways, she would be pleased for her.

She was not the only one however, as below on the ground another person was on her way to the dorm to see if Fei was awake. Moka moved along and had kept an eye on Kurumu the very moment her Rosario, in effect her Inner self had told her to follow the Succubus. Moka's real self had wanted to fight Kurumu and teach her the error of her ways when she tried to take Fei for her own as a slave but had relented when she saw how Fei, despite being outmatched in the battle due to Kurumu's flight abilities through her wings had adapted to the challenge and defeated Kurumu. Granted that Kurumu was not a high ranking Succubus by any means, but still it was interesting.

The inner side of Moka was also curious about two other things, one was the level of skill that both Shen and Sonya had, the way they moved and acted told her that they were not youngsters that would be defined as normal, though after hearing the kind of life that Fei's parents had then that was expected. And the second was what sort of powers they possessed as they were somehow emanating a level of magic in them.

It was there that they heard the faint sounds that one would associate with the clash of weapons and headed there, Kurumu decided to land and as soon as she did that she turned to see Moka running up and panting a bit from the exertion. The blue haired Succubus was annoyed at this and made that clear to Moka as she walked over to her and spoke.

"What are you doing here Moka?"

"I…I should ask you the same thing, why were you heading to the boy's dorm earlier?"

"I wanted to see how my Destined One is doing."

Moka gave a look of annoyance as she replied.

"Fei-san is not your Destined One."

"Oh really?"

The two Youkai females were glaring at each other until they heard a shout from the area where the clashing of weapons had come from.

"Come on Shen, make your move!"

The two female Youkai were surprised and remembered that they had been drawn to the sounds and moved there. They saw quickly the source of the sounds and the shout as Fei was currently sparring with both Shen and Sonya with their weapons. The two were wide eyed at this as they had not expected to see the three siblings fight one another with real weapons before.

They watched Fei duck and roll aside as Shen dropped both his broadswords down hard in an angle to cut a tree down. The elder brother then blocked an attack from his younger sister and leaped back as one end of Sonya's three section staff struck hard into a boulder nearby and actually crushed some of it with a slight explosion. That would have been hard to imagine as the weapon looked to be made of wood, yet that did not shatter/

Fei then replied with a smile at his sister.

"Nice one Sonya."

The young girl then replied.

'I'll get you yet brother!"

"Promises…"

Fei moved his sword to his back in an angle to deflect Shen's sword and he quickly moved to the side to avoid a thrust, and blocked with the flat of his sword when Shen followed up with a spinning slash.

" Nice, you almost got me there little brother."

Shen nodded and both younger siblings were now side by side facing their elder sibling who placed aside his sword and now used his war fans. The two attacked and Fei smiled as they continued with their sparring, all the while Moka and Kurumu watched them fight and move as one in their match. The two were impressed by the way the siblings trained with one another and as soon as the battle ended between the three, they spoke out with Moka being the first.

"Wow Fei-san! That was awesome!"

Fei turned and smiled, giving a wave to both Kurumu and Moka, the two responded in kind and both were soon joined by Fei as the eldest of the Kang siblings had to get ready for school. It took a while as he had to wait for Shen and also wait for Sonya who had to hurry back to her own room in the girl's dorm to clean up and get changed. The two younger siblings were understandably eager to finally start what would be described as their first high school year in Youkai Academy and they both hoped it would be interesting.

They had no idea just how interesting it was going to get for the two of them in the days to come.

…

In one of the hallways…

Shen looked at the piece of paper that had his room number on it and he was eager to finally get into class as Sonya had stayed behind to take care of some of their registration work. The middle sibling was busy walking through the halls and keeping an eye out for his room. It had been a while since his mother and father determined that he and Sonya were in the right age to be in high school as it where since they turned what would be the Earth age of thirteen and they would be with Fei. They were however actually older and were fifteen years of age though that was not seen too much in a physical sense since he and Sonya were rather young. He was only older than Sonya by an hour or two after they were born but he never used that as an excuse to be bossy either.

"Now where is that number…."

The younger sibling was engrossed in finding his room that he was not aware of the fact he was about to collide with someone.

CRASH!

"WHOA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

The two bodies hit the floor with Shen giving out an explosive release of breath as he felt someone on top of him. And he could tell that it was going to be interesting as the smell coming from said person was some sort of perfume, mixed with the smell of a woman, more than enough to tell him the person he had just run into was a girl.

Sure enough, he looked to see that there was a dark haired girl on top of him and she seemed to be in a hurry. Shen took the time to see just who he had run into and she was rather pretty. The young girl had short but well kept hair which was raven black in color and had brown eyes that shown with intelligence as well as humor and mischief. Her manner of dress was a bit odd to the young Half Earthling, half Edenian though. There was a cape of sorts and some sort of odd hat that tugged at his memories about something in Earth's history, and while her clothing had some similarity to the uniform worn by the female students including his own sister, they were colored in light red, pink, yellow and brown.

(Who is she?)

The girl then spoke to him.

"Sorry about that…"

Before she could say anything else, several other voices came in the area.

"Where is that short brat?"

"I am going to get her for this!"

"My uniform is ruined!"

The young girl eeped and tried to get away but to her surprise, she saw Shen open a door to an open and empty class-room and ushered her inside while he also closed the door behind her. The two of them hid for a while as the people ran past them. Shen remained quiet and as soon as he was sure that the ones who were following the young girl were past the room, he relaxed.

"Well, they're gone."

He turned and looked at the now relaxing young girl and she seemed to be taking her time in calming down. He waited and when she recovered enough, she spoke to him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I felt that you were trying to hide from some people so I helped you out, don't take it wrong but I was not sure why they would try and find you and judging from the sound of things, they did not have good intentions in mind on your person."

"Oh…well…ummm…thank you."

Shen smiled a bit and replied while extending his hand a bit to show what he had been doing earlier.

"Not a problem, my name is Shen by the way, Shen Kang. I wanted to apologize for what happened; I was looking for my class room when I collided with you."

"Oh, let me see that number, I might know where it is…wait, that's my class room number!"

Shen grinned at that and replied.

"Cool so I guess that mean's we're class mates. We should get out of the room now and hurry before those guys come back. I should also meet up with my sister before she starts looking for me."

The young girl nodded but then recalled something.

"I'm sorry but I was going to see the results of the new exams before all that happened, I really should be going now, but if you want to go to our class room, keep going straight, then make a right and climb up the stairs, it's the fourth door to the right."

Shen smiled at that.

"All right then, that means my sister and I will be class mates of yours too, I'll see you later then, I have to get my stuff there and find a seat for myself and my sister once she comes to look for me."

Shen looked out through the door and after seeing and hearing no one around, he signaled the young girl that the coast was clear and off they went their separate ways.

…

In the lower floors where the exam results were posted…

If there was one thing that many students dreaded in either the Youkai or Human realms, it was exam results. These results could either make or break your academic record and affect your standing in the Academy in more ways than one. A large number of students were now there to see the results of their exams, they were playing that they passed, and while some were pleased that they were able to pass, the others were not so lucky.

And already the cries associated with bad performances and good performances were all over the place.

"I made it! Thank you!"

"Oh man…I flunked yet again!"

"I was expecting to be higher this semester!"

"Hah! I have done better than you!"

The cries continued as more of the students came to see the board, replacing those who were in three categories, the first being happy to have avoid being in the chopping bloc, the second were those who flunked and had to bemoan their loss, and the third were the ones who fell in the middle, they did not fail, but did not pass either.

Kurumu was in the second block and she moaned out sadly at that as she cried.

"Oh no…I am at the 122th place! I failed again!"

Moka could not help but feel some pity for the blue haired Succubus and Fei did likewise as she held Kurumu's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it Kurumu-san, you will do better next time."

Kurumu sniffled and nodded at that, Moka then looked and commented.

"Wow…I'm 13th place!"

Fei smiled and was pleased to see that Moka had reached the top twenty and the same was said for the boys as they all began to praise Moka for her beauty and brains. She did not notice their praise as she looked to see where Fei was and she smiled as she saw something interesting.

"Wow! You managed to be in the top twenty too Fei-san, you're in the 12th place!"

Now it was the turn of the female students to cheer Fei on while the men bemoaned the fact that Fei had outshined them again. Fei then noted that there was one name that outshined his and Moka's names as the highest ranking student was none other than one Yukari Sendo.

…

However, Yukari had little reason to be happy as she was now being accosted by three rough looking students and one of them wearing the trappings one associated with the class representative. She had been hoping to see the results of her exam work and then head back to her school room and get things done, but she had been thinking about the guy who had come to her rescue earlier, the one named Shen Kang. She had never met him before and he seemed all right in her book as there was something about him that aroused her interest.

However, that had allowed the three to get the jump on her as she was now all alone and facing the bullies while the other students who were nearby were not sure what to do.

The class representative sneered at Yukari and spoke once more.

"Congratulations Yukari Sendo for being the top student in this semester's exams."

The guy's lackeys were not far behind as another spoke in the same sneering tone.

"Yeah, it's no wonder you skipped several grades to make it here to the Academy, I doubt anyone here can compare to your brain power."

The class representative then changed his look to threatening and spoke to her once more.

"But don't think for a minute that it's going to get you special treatment!"

"Class…representative."

The man then looked at Yukari's costume and snarled at her.

"Just look at this outfit of yours! It's against the school regulations! You know that you are dressed up as a witch right? Oh yeah, you do know…because you ARE a filthy witch! Why they even let you…OWWWW!"

The reason for the cry was the fact that Yukari took out her wand and summoned several pails to hit the bullies on the head as she laughed at them.

"Hahahaha! Serves you right!"

The student bullies however snarled at this and the leader was about to attack

"Why you little brat! I'll…"

WHACK!"

The students gasped and so did Yukari as a blur appeared from out of nowhere and the class representative was sent flying back a fair bit from Yukari. The two others rushed to their boss and that was where the attacker arrived…

And it was none other than Fei's brother Shen, the young man had seen the three single out Yukari and already his danger senses told him that the three had negative and dire intentions to the young girl he had only met recently and he had learned her name was Yukari Sendo. He followed them and the very second that he saw them about to attack Yukari as she had by all rights defended herself, he stepped in. As he glared at the three, focusing himself on the leader of the whole bunch and he spoke to him.

"Back off, you are not harming a hair on Yukari-chan's head."

The student representative growled at Shen and tried to land a punch but received a high kick to the chest and that was followed up by a straight knee to the stomach that sent him back. The other two of his cronies tried to move in but he stopped them and glared at Shen who was not moved at all while standing in front of Yukari. He then shouted at the younger middle brother of the Edenian Royal family and the way he said it showed that he was furious for the interference of the young warrior/prince.

"What the hell is your problem brat?"

"What's my problem? Simple, the fact that three of you are picking on a young student and fellow class-mate, all because she dresses differently and uses magic is my problem. You three must be really weak to have to be in this number of face a young lady who's younger than you three combined. What sort of men are you anyway?"

The other two snarled and one shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you brat! She's not worth protecting!"

Shen replied to that evenly.

"I'll be the judge of that."

The other then replied.

"You don't even know what that brat is anyway? If you knew what she was, you would just let us give her what she deserves!"

"That is ironic coming from a cowardly fool like you who has to have two other guys to bully a younger person. What is it about Yukari Sendo that you have such a problem?"

The class representative then replied.

"You want to know what is it that pisses us off about her you little snot? She's a witch, a filthy witch, they're nothing but half breeds, hated not just by us pure blooded Youkai, but by the humans as well! She's not even supposed to be allowed in a school for Youkai!"

Shen snarled at the three students who had been bullying Yukari and replied with a serious look in his face

"So what if she's a witch? My grand mother is a Sorceress, and I can use magic as well."

To prove his point, Shen used his Fire magic and created a pair of flaming daggers in his hands without showing any discomfort as well. He then spoke seriously to the three who were surprised that he could use Fire Magic and the same could be said by the other students.

"And I have a feeling that because of the fact I can use magic makes me a male version of a witch, though what that term is I don't know all that well. But I am more than willing to beat the snot out of anyone who raises the issue, even more so when you harm someone just for being different from everyone else. You three rejects want a fight, then why don't you stop yapping and come get some!"

Shen was soon joined by Sonya who had witnessed the whole thing as she too glared at the students who had fought briefly with her brother and she spoke with conviction as well.

"The same goes for me as well, pick a fight with my brother and his friends and I am going to beat the tar out of you. You want to beat up a little girl, then why don't you cowards try fighting a girl who can kick your collective butts?"

The youngest of the Kang siblings showed the truth in her words as she summoned a vortex of wind that was able to lift her a bit as well as surround her arms and legs which would amplify her overall attack powers.

The three students could not help but step back a bit while growling at the two Kang siblings while the other students in the area could not help but look in surprise at the seemingly young students who were around Yukari's age. As for Yukari, she was surprised to hear that like her, Shen and Sonya could use magic but she could tell that unlike her, their magic was more elemental than just summoning brooms and other things as well as flying.

(Who exactly are you two Shen-san, Sonya-san?)

The class representative then growled as he spoke once more in a threatening manner

"You get the hell out of our way brats, you may have caught us off guard with your fancy moves and your magic, but if you both don't move out of the way we are going to beat you and your sister up along with that dirty…"

Before he could finish his threat he was greeted by a powerful punch to the jaw that sent him flying back, he hit the ground and it was not long before his two followers were joining him. They growled and looked to see someone that they were quick to recognize. Fei glared darkly at them and spoke in a very annoyed and serious tone.

"You've got some nerve ganging up on a young girl, and now you've got even more nerve trying to pick a fight with my brother and sister. Normally I have no doubt either my little brother or sister can handle a bunch of cowardly rejects like you three since we have fought better fighters than you, but attacking a young girl all because she is a witch is to me a sign of cowardice and jealousy. It's even more disgusting that you, the class representative is the one leading the charge. You're supposed to be a role model for the students in your room, but instead you're acting more like a bully and a coward as well as an insult to the very purpose of this Academy. This Academy was founded on the principle of helping Youkai and Humans to coexist, but if you can't grasp that basic fact, then you and your lackeys don't deserve to be here."

With that, Fei revealed his own power as he summoned a fist flame in one hand and a fist of lightning on the other, making the other students gasp at this and that naturally included Yukari as Fei was now standing with both his siblings on either side of him.

"If you wretched and gutless cowards have the balls to actually fight someone who can fight back and potentially beat you to death, by all means try and attack us. Let's see how brave you three really are."

The student representative knew full well of Fei's reputation and finding out that the two brats who stood up for that dirty witch were actually his brother and sister added more fuel to the fire. It was also here that he got another surprise when a certain pink haired and green eyed vampire girl showed up, she looked worried but determined as she stood next to Fei and his siblings, she was not alone as Kurumu was there though she wanted to be close to the action. Moka then spoke to the class representative.

"I don't want people to be fighting all the time, but I cannot stand by and let you harm girls whether they are Youkai or not. So stop this before this gets out of hand class representative."

The disguised Youkai was angry at all this and could not help but glare hatefully at the group before him. He could not believe that they were willing to stand up for that dirty little witch brat. But he could not do anything, Fei was no pushover and was considered a strong fighter, and even though he would not show it, he sensed that his brother and sister were not weaklings too, even more so that they used magic. They much be witches or wizards too. making him all the more disgusted, but he could do nothing. Even more so with Moka Akashiya there and Kurumu Kono, they were recognized as two of them most beautiful and popular girls in the Academy, any attack directed at them would have angered the male student population and made things worse for him and his lackeys.

With that, he decided to make the move to back away and his lackeys did the same, but not before he glared at Yukari.

"This is not over Yukari! Mark my words, it's not over!"

Fei then spoke coldly at this and replied.

"Best you walk away now, before I decide to turn you in one over roasted and electrocuted pot roast right here and right now."

…

Later…

"Thank you for saving me! My name is Yukari Sendo!"

The young witch introduced herself to her rescuers as Shen, Sonya, Fei, Moka, and Kurumu were currently in one of the rooms there. After the whole situation had cooled down, and the students moved away, Fei and the others invited Yukari to join them and they could get to know one another a lot better. Yukari had always developed an admiration for Moka herself but running into Shen from before and seeing how friendly he was, she wanted to get to know the one who stood up for her even though she was a witch.

It also surprised her that he had a grandmother for a Sorceress and was very proud of that heritage. Most people would have either called them foolish or odd, while Youkai would have scorned such a heritage as well.

Moka then spoke to the young witch.

"I've heard of you, even though you are rather young, you skipped several grades to be here in the Academy, you must be really smart!"

Yukari blushed at that and replied.

"Thank you very much Moka-san, and I have to thank Shen-san for saving me as well."

Shen nodded at that and replied in kind.

"Not a problem Yukari-san, after your helping me find my class room, I couldn't just let something happen to you, Anyway, you already know me so I should introduce you to my siblings. My sister Sonya is here and so is my older brother Fei."

Sonya smiled warmly at Yukari and greeted her.

'Nice to meet you Yukari-san."

Fei did likewise as well.

"Nice to meet you as well Yukari-san."

Yukari nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, is it really true that your grand mother is a Sorceress?"

Fei nodded at that.

"Yes, our grandmother taught us a number of spells and we have some skills as well."

Yukari looked at them and smiled widely though the focus of her thoughts was towards none other than Shen. This was not lost to Shen's siblings as Fei was smirking and Sonya was raising an eyebrow.

(Now I get the chance to have some payback.)

Fei thought as he knew that he was now going to have a chance to tease his little brother.

Sonya was curious about this and wondered just how her brother was going to take to the fact that the young girl that he had helped might have a crush on him. That did not mean that she did not find the idea bad, merely amusing and full of potential. However, the two of them were indeed happy that their brother had found a friend in this Academy, and it helped that in some ways, Yukari's witch ancestry was in some ways the same as them being half Human and half Edenian.

"Can you teach some of those spells Shen-san? Please?"

Shen could not help but shake his head and feel some level of embarrassment as he could see the pleading look in Yukari's eyes. Something about that made him feel a little bit worried and a bit unsure, though he had to admit that he found the whole sad puppy dog eyes bit from Yukari attractive and rather cute as well.

…

It had been a day or so after the whole incident and it was a change for Yukari as she began to spend time with Shen and Sonya. She found the two siblings to be really nice, even their big brother was very friendly as well. She had heard of Fei before and his reputation as a fighter, and she had wondered what he was like, though in the past her eyes were more on Moka's direction. However, meeting Shen was new to her as she had never had a friend before who was only a year older than her.

Shen was funny and rather kind hearted as well and was rather sincere to her, and he was rather smart as well, nowhere near as smart as her, but smart either way. And his sister was very funny and was in some ways the same as her, but she was aware of the three siblings showing power as well. As a witch she made sure to keep in contact with her parents and had asked if they knew any witches with the family name of Kang.

She was surprised to find that they knew no one by that name but decided not to worry about it for now, having friends in the Academy was something she felt happy about even though she was curious why unlike her, they did not use wands at all. And hanging out with Moka was just as nice though she would get into arguments with the blue haired Succubus who hanged out with Fei as well named Kurumu. She might be young but she could tell that both Moka and Kurumu were very close to Fei and no doubt wanted to be MORE than just friends with him.

Shen had not taught her any spells as of yet but she was willing to wait as she enjoyed being around them. Besides, even though she had confidence in herself and her magic, it was nice not to have to be looking over her shoulder for anyone insulting her behind her back or those three bullies threatening to harm her. As she was a witch she knew that her people were being persecuted by both Youkai and Humans, the Youkai did it since they were more humanlike, and the humans did it because of their supernatural powers. The fact that most witches had to hide their powers to avoid being hunted added to her wariness towards other people who were around and it was sad that she could not be herself as well.

Shen and Sonya as well as Fei however were not caring of her past, even when she told them about her people and both Moka and Kurumu told them that as well. They were nice people and that made it all worthwhile. The fact that they actually took the purpose of Youkai Academy's existence of fostering coexistence between Humans and Youkai seriously made them all the more interesting in her mind.

…

However, not everyone in the Academy liked the friendship between Yukari and Shen, the three students who Shen had fought with before to help Yukari were still eager for revenge and they cared little for the mission of the Academy. Even though the school was made to foster the coexistence between Youkai and Humans, there were naturally those who called it foolish. And these three were among them, even more so for half breeds.

To them, witches were disgusting and anyone helping them was a fool, that brat Shen and his siblings being the worst. They however knew that they could not harm Yukari with Shen around so they had to make their move quickly. If they did it right, they could get rid of that eyesore and avoid the trouble.

And they got that chance…

Yukari was running back to the school after taking care of some of her alchemical ingredients back at the girl's dorm which she had forgotten when she ran into someone once again.

"Hye! Watch where you're going you dummy!"

"Dummy am I?"

Yukari was shocked to hear that as she looked to see that the class representative and his lackeys were right there and they looked at her darkly, she knew in advance that they were going to do to her and with that in mind she stood up and took out her wand and held it at the ready.

"Stay away from me!"

"Why should we? You've been a real pain in the neck for all of us here in the Academy Yukari…do you recall how many of your class mates you've subjected to your pranks?"

Yukari remembered them all as she had used her magic to get even with them for always calling her mean things and saying she was not welcome here because of her being a witch. That was the reason she was fighting back with pranks and her magic.

'I do, but they deserve it for being mean to me!"

"They have a reason to be mean to you brat! You're nothing but a half breed, a dirty withc, why you even entered the Academy in that dress that defies the rules is beyond me. Come on, now I think that the time has come to get rid of you."

Yukari however summoned her magic and several large pans smashed into their heads and she took off, hoping to get some distance from her attackers. The three grinned and were now on the move after Yukari.

…

In a section of the school grounds…

Yukari ran as fast as she could to get away from them, but her fear had made her head off in a different direction and soon she was in a swamp like area and now she was lost. Yukari rarely moved away from school grounds and had never been this far off the path either. That was why she was unsure of where she was going, but those chasing her knew the place and soon she was exhausted as she hid behind some trees and hoped that they were gone.

But her hopes were dashed when she turned to see the three of them before her, sneering all the while.

"Now that we're here we can do what we like to you…and that means beating you up for all the times you've pissed us off!"

Yukari tried to use her wand but the class representative moved fast and knocked her aside, she hit the nearby tree hard with a cry of pain and as she looked up, she saw her wand eaten by the leader.

"My wand…"

The class representative spat out some of the remains and replied.

"Yeech, tastes bad…let's hope that despite you being a witch you taste better."

The other two nodded as one spoke.

"Yeah, since you're young, you might be better tasting eh?"

Yukari cried out at that.

"NOOOO!"

"Scream all you want brat, no one is here to save you, not even that brat and his siblings!"

That was when another voice spoke out.

"Want to bet on that?"

That was soon followed by a strong attack directed at the school representative.

"AAAAAUGGGGGHHHHH!"

The class representative screamed out in shock as a blast of fire smashed into his face and sent him reeling back. The others in his little triad were also sent back by several blasts of flame and soon the apparent rescuer of the young witch revealed himself to be Shen. The young brother of Fei looked at the now revealed Lizard-men in disgust as he felt that the Saurian race were more dangerous than these rejects.

"You guys apparently didn't get the message. And that message was to leave Yukari-chan alone!"

Yukari turned in surprise to see her rescuer again and she had not expected to find Shen here but she was utterly grateful at the fact that despite the fact she was this far away from the school, he was still able to find her and be there.

The class representative growled at Fei's youngest brother and shouted.

"How the hell did you get here brat?"

Shen replied seriously.

"I already spotted you three when I went to look for Yukari and knew right off you would try and harm Yukari, and the only reason you would move away from the school grounds is if you were chasing her. The very second I heard her scream, I knew you were indeed after her."

The leader and his lackeys sneered and replied.

"So you caught us? So what? We're not of the school grounds so now we can do what we like! And what we like is to eat this witch and send her away in pieces. And you don't have your dear brother to help you anymore or that bratty sister of yours either!"

With that, the three began to transform as their bodies took on a more reptilian appearance. Their clothes were torn and they were now sporting claws on their fingers and toes as well as tails and scales as well. This showed to Shen and Yukari that they were lizard men, a breed of Youkai who liked to fight and usually fought in a group if needed.

Shen however was unimpressed and spoke.

"You think revealing your real forms frighten me? I have seen creatures more powerful than the three of you, you want a fight? Come and get some!"

The three revealed Lizard men roared as the leader spoke out darkly at this comment from Shen.

"You're going to regret this brat! You're big brother isn't here to save you know!"

Shen snorted and Yukari shouted out as one of the Lizard men used his tail to whip at Shen.

"Look out Shen!"

Shen leaped forward and avoided the tail and then attacked by spinning himself in mid air to land a powerful heel kick right into the face of his attacker, that attack sent the Lizard man reeling as he landed and introduced a powerful rising uppercut to the snout of the Youkai, hitting him hard and forcing it's own teeth to wound it's tongue.

The lizard man swore at this and the other two attacked, Fei turned and quickly ducked as the class representative slashed at him with his claws, Fei introduced a powerful kick to the Youkai's…privates, making it roar as Shen then introduced fist into the jaw and followed it up with a throw, using the class representative's own momentum to send the Lizard man flying back into a tree. The other one roared in fury and tried to leap over to smother and tear into Shen, but the younger brother rolled out of the way and then moved to hit the creature with a combination attack of a shoulder charge that forced him back, followed by a double open palm strike. Shen then followed up with a rising knee to the snout.

All three Lizard men were on their backs as Yukari watched in awe at this as Shen snorted in annoyance.

"You guys really are weak…I may not be as experienced and skilled as my big brother, or as fast and limber as my sister, but I am still kicking your collective scaly asses! You really think that just because I am a year older than Yukari-chan that I don't know how to kick ass?"

The three Lizard men roared as they got to their feet as their leader spoke out with venom.

"We are going to kill you brat!"

Shen didn't even flinch as he relaxed himself and replied.

"You mean you're going to TRY and kill me. Show me what you got!"

The three roared and attacked, Shen quickly proved that what he said was not in jest as the first attacker got himself thrown to the ground due to Shen using his own momentum against him, followed by a stomp on the chest. The other one slashed at Shen with his claws but only barely cut the clothing as Shen quickly side stepped and slammed a knee into his gut. The younger brother of Fei then used his crouching body as a spring board to leap over to attack the class representative to slam a descending heel kick into the face of his third attacker.

The three got up and attacked again but were not getting far as Shen managed to hold his own, proving that he did not have to rely on his brother and sister to help him. And this was due to his training and skill as a fighter of his own right. However, he knew that he had to be wary, these lizard men might use a tactic to make him lower his guard and that was some thing he was not in the mood for.

His thoughts were proven to be right when one of the Lizard men came right at Yukari, making him break off to help her.

"Yukari-chan! Look out!"

Yukari screamed as she tried to get away as she had no wand to use her magic with but got hit in the back by the Lizard man's tail and that sent her to the ground. Shen was enraged by that attack though he expected such attacks from cowards and he moved to help her. Only to be hit from behind by the other two and he was sent to the ground next to Yukari who was shocked by seeing her rescuer injured.

"Shen!"

The three roared in triumph but that was cut short as Shen got up and unleashed a torrent of fire at them, forcing them back as he leaped at them and introduced a kick into the face of one of the Lizard Men and landed a fist into the other and hit the last with an elbow strike. He then moved back to Yukari but the attack used on him affected him a bit as he grimaced in pain.

Yukari saw that and soon was afraid for her rescuer.

"Shen-chan1 You're hurt!"

Shen shook his head and replied.

"I'm fine, how about you Yukari-chan?'

"Don't worry about me…"

The Lizard men sneered at this and their leader spoke out.

"Spare me the sentimental crap, you are all going to die!"

Shen got ready for battle when a blats of wind smashed into the three and forced them back once more. It was here that Sonya appeared and she was not the least bit happy. She was soon next to Yukari and Shen as she spoke.

"You two all right?"

Shen nodded and Yukari was surprised to see her other friend arrive.

'Sonya-chan!"

The three Lizard men got up and were even more angry now that Sonya arrived but that to them was good, eliminating the two would be a victory and then they could deal with their arrogant big brother once they caught him unawares.

They moved in to attack the three of them but that changed when a massive amount of Youkai energy suddenly erupted behind them. It was amazing as the power was unlike anything they had felt before, so much so that they were stopped cold in their attacks. They looked about and soon spotted none other than Moka Akashiya, though in this case, she was no longer wearing her Rosario and as such, she was now in her normal form.

The released Moka glared darkly at the three Lizard men and spoke.

"You three Youkai are really pathetic to be attacking a little girl like this. And you are supposed to be models for the younger students at that. You are nothing more than bullies and cowards and you disgust me very much."

Despite the power coming from the vampire, the student who was the class representative shouted as he could see that Moka's form was straining her uniform somewhat.

"Who do you think you to lecture us?"

Moka raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the Lizard man and replied.

"Who am I? I am the true form of Moka Akashiya, and while I normally do not bother with lowly Youkai like you, I will not tolerate weakling Youkai picking on those who have done nothing to deserve being attacked. Even more so since the attackers are nothing more than weaklings, you are truly wasting your Youkai powers by stooping to doing this to a witch."

The class representative snarled and despite his own fear at the raw power of Moka's form, he attacked.

"If you protect that witch, then you are an enemy! And your form is against the…"

WHAP!

"You dare to call my form against the rules? You lowly lizard pest KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Moka kicked the Lizard man hard in the chest and sent him crashing into the ground and smashing into a tree, just as Kurumu and Fei arrived on the scene. The two others now were sweating hard as they rushed to their boss to help him up. Moka walked over to Yukari and Fei's siblings, she normally would not have bothered with a situation like this, but she was not going to turn up the chance to get to fight. As a Vampire, she and her people loved to fight and the chance to do so was inviting to her.

As she looked at the recovering Lizard men, she looked to see Fei checking on his brother and Yukari, she then motioned to her Rosario in Fei's hand, and the eldest sibling nodded as she gave the Rosario back to her as she spoke to the Lizard men.

'Normally I would love nothing more than to crush you for your arrogance and disrespect, but I will allow Fei and his siblings to do this. I will observe for now, attack me if you dare and I will reduce you three to bloody smears on the ground."

She then turned to Fei and his brother and sister and replied.

"They are all yours."

…

Fei nodded and so did Sonya and Shen as they got up with Fei in the lead as he snarled at them.

"You three are going to get what you deserve for this stunt you just pulled on my brother and sister. You think that I was joking that I am going to beat the holy hell out of you for this, then I am going to show you just how misguided you three are."

And that was proven true as he, Shen, and Sonya attacked the three, Fei attacked the class representative and sent in several attacks in succession. The first was a punch to the chest, followed by an elbow strike to the chin and two kicks to the body that sent the Lizard man flying back. Sonya quickly moved at great speed and smashed a dropping elbow strike to the head of the second lizard man and followed up by a powerful kick to send her foe back and she quickly flipped over and grabbed the tail of the lizard man, making him cry out as she then yanked the tail and that allowed her to throw the Lizard man into a nearby tree. Shen then attacked with a powerful elbow charge into the chest of his foe, then followed up with a powerful kick to the head and then he followed that very same attack with a punch to the chest and a knee strike where the lizard's privates were…making his foe scream out in unholy pain.

The now released Inner Moka could not help but look at the battle with amusement and interest while Yukari and Kurumu were also looking on with interest. Apparently the three siblings were more than able to work as one team and on their own as they faced the three Lizard men who had tried to harm Yukari. The silver haired vampire watched as Fei launched a powerful kick into the chest of one Lizard man, the leader to send the disgusting creature to the ground backwards and when the other two tried to attack him from the sides, both Shen and Sonya appeared behind their big brother and landed powerful kicks of their own right into the snouts of the two while using their brother's crotched form as a spring board.

As soon as they landed on the ground, they engaged the two Lizard men and when the leader tried to slash at them with his claws, they flipped back landing powerful kicks to send him flying and that was where Fei appeared to landed a powerful heel kick to the disgusting Youkai's face to send him crashing to the ground. All three siblings were now in the triangle formation with backs to one another and ready to defend themselves.

"Interesting, they fight as if their minds are in sync with one another as well as their bodies. They can attack together as one form and defend one another with relative ease. This shows that their training is indeed a very strong level"

The Outer Moka who was currently in the Rosario which she had in her hands when Fei gave it to her spoke telepathically to her real self.

(Wow, Shen-chan and Sonya-chan fight so well with their Fei-san.)

"Indeed, they fight well alone, but together, they are deadly. I am rather curious how they are with their weapons at hand. THAT should be interesting."

Kurumu herself whistled at the sight of Shen and Sonya fighting alongside their big brother. At first she was worried about how they would fair against the Lizard men when she and the others arrived, despite seeing them fight in their kata and sparring runs before going to school. But they were able to hold their own and actually prove to be very capable despite their age. And now that they were fighting with their big brother, they were like a well oiled machine and beating the tar out of their foes.

"Wow, those two really know how to kick butt despite being kids!"

Yukari was in awe at the Kang siblings as she could not believe that they were able to fight so well together. The fact that all three of them were fighting for the sake of a witch like her was also amazing. She focused on Shen the most as he seemed to be so different from the funny and kind hearted young boy her age, though he was at least a year and a half older than she was according to what she had learned after looking his file over.

(Wow…Shen and his siblings are so cool.)

Inner Moka was now aware that both Shen and Sonya were looking at her and instead of being frightened like most humans and Youkai would be at the sight of the S-ranked Vampire like her, the two young Kang siblings were looking at her with curiosity and surprise. They were totally unafraid of her and that made her feel some level of surprise, whatever world Edenia was, it must have interesting beings for two youngsters not to be frightened of a Vampire of her caliber. And therefore there was no telling what sort of beings inhabited the other Realms that Fei had told her about and how different they were.

Sonya then spoke with a smile.

"Moka-san looks so beautiful with silver hair and red eyes, how did you do that?"

Moka merely smirked a bit at that and replied while looking at the youngest sister of Fei and Shen.

"This is the real me, the one you met is my outer self."

Sonya looked at the Rosario and replied.

"So that Rosario is not just a piece of jewelry but some sort of power limiter and also serves as a link to you and the other self?"

The silver haired vampire nodded at that and replied.

"Yes it is, you are quite perceptive for a young girl."

Sonya smiled at that and replied.

"Comes with studying under our Grandmother Sindel, she is an accomplished sorceress after all. And we learned from the best magic teachers in Edenia growing up."

"Indeed."

Shen then spoke with a cheeky grin as he looked at his brother.

"You've got a really interesting pair of girl-friends big brother! And they are all really beautiful too."

"Shen! That is quite enough."

Moka then turned to Fei and spoke to the boy she had developed an interest in as she smiled at the way he was reacting to his brother's teasing.

"You have quite an interesting set of siblings Fei."

Fei nodded in agreement at that.

"I know and no matter how many times they sometimes annoy me for humor I love them either way, anyway, we've dealt with these cretins so we should help make sure that Yukari is all right."

Moka nodded and then spoke to Fei while walking up to him in a very interesting fashion. This action did not escape the notice of everyone in the area with the exception of the now utterly unconscious Lizard men. Once she was close enough, the silver haired vampire spoke to the eldest of the siblings.

"I think it's about time that I get to see just what is it that makes my outer self interested in you so much."

"What are you…hey!"

Before Fei could do anything the silver haired vampire moved in closer to him until she was next to his neck and before he could respond he felt her bite him at the side of the neck. This bit was different from the Outer Moka as there was some pain in the bite, a little bit more than the bite her other self gave. He already felt some of his blood being taken away and for a brief moment, he was sorely tempted to fight Moka off, but decided not to as he knew that doing so was going to be asking for trouble. Besides, he knew enough of vampires that what she was doing would keep her alive, but he still wished that if she ever wanted to take his blood, she should ask him first.

As for the real Moka, this was the first time that she had taken in Fei's blood herself, as she had usually allowed her other self to do that. The blood had a deep and rich taste to her taste buds, the human taste was there and the blood was rich and strong, no doubt due to the fact that he had a very unique style of living, and he kept himself fit. His human side drove him to grow stronger and that made him and his blood interesting. His Edenian blood also possessed a level of taste that made it all the more delicious and empowering. The energy buried there in every cell of Fei's blood was very strong and the fact that it had divine origins made the blood be very delicious as well. She could not think of anything that could compare to it.

As soon as she had her drink, the silver haired vampire moved away and could not feel her body sing as the power of the blood flowed through her veins. It was divine in many ways, even more so now that she had tasted it herself and not through her other self as well. Moka could not help but smile at that and this allowed Fei to rub his neck again and feel the place where she had just bitten him.

He looked at the silver haired vampire and saw the blissful expression on her face and could not help but notice the way she looked. And truth be told, the content and happy look on the silver haired and red eyed vampire's face at this very moment was undeniably attractive. But he shook that thought out of her mind as she held her Rosario close and when she finally recovered well enough to speak, she did so to Fei.

"Now I see why my other half loves your blood Fei, it is divine, befitting your origins."

"Uh…okay. But the next time you want my blood in either form of yours, make sure to ask first, I'm not a mobile buffet for you Moka-san, I do need my blood to live you know."

Moka grinned at that and replied.

"Don't worry, I'll only take your blood when I need to, though I cannot say the same for my other self. Good bye for now Fei Kang, but don't expect me to forget this for long."

With that, the silver haired Moka placed her Rosario back on her choker and began to return to her other self, all the while Fei was rubbing the place she had just bitten him on.

Shen laughed at the sight of it and spoke in a teasing tone.

"Look at that, Big brother's gotten a love bite from his vampire girl-friend!"

Fei blushed at that and glared at his younger brother.

"I am so going to get you for that Shen."

Kurumu fumed at that but waited for her turn as she knew that moving on Fei while the real Moka was around was not the best of ideas. That did not mean that she was going to relent even if Moka was indeed a vampire as she had every intention to be with Fei. As soon as the real Moka was done reverting to her pink haired and green eyed self, she made her move as she hugged him making sure to place Fei's face in line with her more than ample…female attributes.

"Mmmmmmffff!"

"Are you all right Fei-kun?"

Fei couldn't answer for a moment or two and when Moka recovered the now pick haired and green eyed vampire girl cried out in dismay and held Fei's other side.

"Aa! What are you doing Kurumu-san?"

...

In homeroom during lunch break a few days later…

Fei and his siblings were currently eating their lunches down as they had been eager to catch up with one another. Shen and Sonya were eager to find out how their elder brother was doing with his two girl friends. And Fei on the other hand was curious how things were for the young witch that his siblings had befriended.

"So how is Yukari doing?"

Sonya replied to that.

"Yukari-chan's gone and apologized to the people she had pranked for a while now, and they were quite surprised by that. She's gone and made sure to do her best to prove that she is a nice person as well and so far, many of her classmates are apologizing to her and trying to help her out and all."

Fei smiled at that and replied.

"Good to know, so she's not spilled our…family heritage?"

Shen shook his head and replied in a slightly defensive tone concerning the witch.

"Yukari0chan's not going to do that, not after seeing what we can do and how similar we are."

Fei smirked at his little brother's words, only two days ago after that whole incident with the Lizard men, he and his siblings revealed their origins to Yukari with Kurumu and Moka in attendance. Needless to say Yukari was surprised that they were half humans and their other half were mortal descendants of Gods from another realm entirely, they had even shown her, that like her, they could use magic though most of their skills in magic had to do with combat. The young witch was utterly happy to learn that her newfound friends were truly like her and she could talk to them about things. It was here that Fei and Sonya noted that Yukari had taken a shine to their brother and they teased him about it, making their little brother a little defensive about it. Even though they were not truly the same, Yukari was happy to be aware that there were others like her in the Academy.

"Good to know…anyway, we should be happy that this day has been quiet and…"

"Yahoo! Fei-kun!"

Fei had no time to react when the blue haired Succubus came through the door and quickly hugged him without any care for the fact that he was with his brother and sister. The Succubus even did the very same thing as before with placing his face to her breasts in her hug and she sat down on his lap…making sure to position herself on Fei's lap.

Needless to say, Fei was not too happy with this as he was still trying to eat his lunch and talk with his siblings. Those said siblings could not help but look at their elder brother with a level of amusement which did little to alleviate his discomfort on the situation at hand. Not to mention the fact that with Kurumu on his lap like that and his face this close to her chest, his male hormones were talking to him again in ways that were bound to get him into trouble.

"Kurumu-san! What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you and bring you this, something I cooked up not too long ago."

The succubus presented a box filled with cookies and Fei had to admit the smell was tempting, he had no idea where Kurumu had learned to cook, but she was good. Kurumu noted that and spoke once more in honeyed tones.

"Come Fei-san, these will be great for your lunch break."

It was here that Moka arrived and the very second the pink haired vampire saw Kurumu on Fei's lap she gave a very jealous pout and stomped over to Kurumu and spoke seriously to the Succubus.

"Kurumu-san! What are you doing sitting on Fei-san's lap like that?"

"What's it look like? I'm giving my precious Destined One a snack for lunch?"

Moka gave Kurumu a glare and two were now in a staring contest with one another, much to Fei's discomfort of the whole situation. He could actually see the sparks going away between the two women who were there and vying for his attention. Most guys would have loved that idea, but Fei was not too keen on this becoming a battle between Moka and Kurumu, he was not in the mood to see that happen.

Shen and Sonya however looked at this as they wondered just how was their brother going to get himself out of this kind of a situation.

Moka then replied as she grabbed Fei's arm and pulled him away, namely making Kurumu fall off her Destined One's lap and on her posterior had it not been for the fact that she had landed on her feet as the pink haired vampire spoke.

"You are not going to try and feed Fei-san love potions are you?"

Kurumu shook her head at this and replied as she grabbed onto Fei's other arm while glaring at the pink haired vampire.

"No I am not, I am going to win him with MY other attributes."

Moka then decided to bite Fei once more, making Fei gasp and Kurumu to fume as the other students who were there looked on. The female students looked on with a mixture of amusement and annoyance as some of them began to find Fei to be rather attractive and interesting. The male half looked on with undisguised jealousy as they wanted to be the center of attention for the two recognized school beauties of the Academy, among other things as well.

As soon as she was done, Moka smiled and blushed once more and Kurumu fumed a bit more at this and grabbed Fei's head and placed it between her boobs, making fei blush bright red at the Succubus' forwardness while the other male students within seeing range went ballistic and were screaming out cries of dismay and anger. That woke Moka up and the match went on again.

Shen could not help but shake his head at this while Sonya giggled at the sight, and it was here that Yukari arrived into the room and spoke.

"Good Morning!"

Somehow the shout of greeting from the young witch was enough to convince the two female Youkai to finally release Fei. The pink haired vampire girl smiled in greeting to Yukari and spoke to her.

"Good Morning Yukari-chan, how are you?"

"I am fine Moka-san…it feels good to not worry about those mean boys and I have finally made some good friends at last. Thanks to you, Fei-sama, Shen-chan, Sonya-chan, and even that blue haired big breasted girl."

"Excuse me!"

Kurumu was annoyed by that but Fei replied as he gently stopped her before she exploded at Yukari.

"It's all right Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan did apologize and she's not too bad a person after all."

Kurumu sighed and replied.

"You are such a kind hearted fellow Fei-san, that's why I know you are my Destined One!"

Moka looked at them and fumed as she glomped onto Fei and replied.

"Stop being so clingy to Fei-san!"

"Look who's talking!"

Yukari could not help but feel a sweat drop go down her head as she looked at the scene and when both Shen and Sonya were near her, she spoke to the siblings of Fei.

"Does this happen a lot?"

Sonya snickered at that and replied.

"Everyday Yukari-chan, if Mother and Father saw this they would have been surprised too. I don't know how grandmother would take this though."

Shen nodded and then looked at Yukari which attracted the attention of the young witch who was a bit flustered at being stared at by the young Kang sibling.

"W-What is it?"

"Are you feeling a lot better now Yukari-chan? Are there still any of your class-mates back talking towards you or anything?"

"No…they were very surprised and actually began to apologize for being mean and rude to me, it was great so I don't have any more problems with my classmates anymore."

Shen grinned at that.

"Good to know then, if you have any other problems Yukari-chan, come and talk to me and Sonya when you want to or even our brother over there okay?"

The young witch nodded and she smiled at Shen as she and the others looked at Fei who was still dealing with the two women who were holding onto him. The young witch would often gaze at Shen and Sonya noted that but decided not to say anything for now as the show their brother was putting on was too funny to look away from.

It looks like Shen had just unwittingly gotten himself an admirer. But at least compared to their brother, it was only one person…though Sonya had no doubt that all could change.

…

To be continued…

…

Author's Notes:

Well, here we are, a new chapter on a fic that I have not been able to update for a rather long time. This has been given a lot of time for me to work on and planned, and for those eager to see a new chapter, I apologize for the delay in updates. A LOT of things have happened to prevent me from updating this story, and I have had a lot to take in and plan for.

Anyway, I am going to do some much needed reviewing of this story and the others left in my box before I update this story again and I have taken in quite a number of suggestions from many readers. My thanks to those of you who have taken the time to send me those said ideas and I am going to find a way to add them.

…

I know this might sound odd since we have Shen and Yukari in the mix, but remember that since it has been a while before I wrote this chapter so I am rather rusty in my Mortal Kombat data as well as my Rosario + Vampire materials, I have gotten some new ideas from reading stories made by others and some of my own to add some more fuel to the mix.

I am going to do my best to make the possible coupling between Yukari and Shen if that pairing is good enough to pass the test. As for Sonya, I'll work something out. In the mean time she will be Yukari's other friend and she will be more than willing to help Yukari if she needs it. On the next chapter we deal with the mermaids of the Swimming Club and their captain.

How will that situation turn out in the long run?

Just wait and see!

…

Now on another topic, several readers such as Hang Tuah, have given me quite a number of interesting character designs and plans that I have decided will be included. This will naturally include some new OC races and characters as well, and like before some are allies, some are neutral, and others…well you can guess the results.

Moka, Kurumu, and eventually Mizore and Ruby are going to find out soon that they are going to have some very stiff competition for Fei's heart, and the same can be said for Yukari as well when it concerns Shen. I might even give a chance for Kokoa and Yukari to have something along the lines of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby along with a few OCs as well.

I will not reveal what is it that I have in mind, but I assure you that I will make it my best effort yet.

And I assure you that the female OCs who ARE interested in Fei are not going to be pushovers in any sense. They will be more than able to hold their own or even surpass the girls from the Academy, and I might even add some other OC female students to really get things cooking. I am going to look at some Monster Girl pictures and bios to make my choice on the Rosario universe OCs, some of course will be paired with male OCs if I wish it to be so.

…

The next story to be updated is my Dead Or Alive Castlevania crossover, and I hope that I can resurrect this one since this has been made a LONG time ago. I am not sure how to proceed with this but we will just have to hope right?

On the next update list will be my Naruto/Avatar :TLAB story, I have managed to make a number of choices and discarded some others that will not work well with the idea. And like I have stated before, I have no plans to change the canon pairings in the story and I will find another way to make the story more effective in the long run.

For now, I will be taking a two day break as I need to unwind after all so I avoid burnout and writer's block.

See you soon!


	4. Not a chapter

Hell readers, I know that normally you would be expecting a new chapter update, but this is obviously not one of them. I right now I have good news and bad news.

Bad news first since it has to be squared away so we can get to the good news. Just yesterday afternoon here in my side of the world, I received the scan warning of my PC that my hard drive has finally become bad and failure is imminent. I have been hearing weird noises from my HD for some time and after having it diagnosed, my cousin finally confirmed that it is reaching the end of it's ability to function. And now that day has come so now I have to either have it replaced or repaired.

And considering the fact that it's an older HDD model, I am not sure if it can be repaired, I will ask my cousin if he can try to repair it but if it is not salvageable then I have no other option but to buy a new one. And considering my family's current finances which is not too good but not too bad either, it might take a while. So that means my PC is dead in the water

Now the good news, I have managed to back up all my files prior to the collapse of the HD in my USB devices so it's not a total loss. I will find a way to upload all my recently updated non Halo files into the site and continue there until I solve my hard drive problem. If that works out, then I will be able to still update my work so it will not be long before I continue. So if you see a new update after this message is sent, then you will know that I am still alive and kicking.

Just to be clear, all Halo stories are still on ice so don't ask me about them. I will unfreeze them when I have done what I want with the non Halo ones. And the non Halo stories will still be updated whenever possible so don't worry about them.

…

I know this is not what anyone wants, but it was bound to happen eventually so I have to make the most of it.

See you all soon.


End file.
